Second Wives
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Eloise / One Special Night /Princess Diaries crossover story "Second Husbands" sequel. In "Second Husbands" we saw Catherine/Robert adjust to married life, Clarisse/Joseph move their relationship from "in the shadows" to the light of day, and marry. We saw Nanny/Wilkes fall in love and marry. Now we find out Robert was not the only one with a first wife as the story continues
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: SECOND WIVES

RATED: Late Teen

DISCLAIMER : I don't own The Princess Diaries, One Special Night or

Eloise or its characters and I don't make any money from this story.

Only the original characters, plots and ideas belong to me.

SUMMARY : Eloise / One Special Night /Princess Diaries crossover

story. "Second Husbands" sequel. In "Second Husbands" we saw Catherine and Robert

adjust to married life, Clarisse and Joseph move their relationship from "in the shadows"

to the light of day, and marry. We saw Nanny and Wilkes fall in love and marry... and all of them bonding as friends. All three women are happy and in love with their second husbands by the end.

In THIS story we learn that Robert was not the only one to have a first wife, and we follow the three couples as they navigate becoming grandparents, children's weddings, and of course misunderstandings and lots of fun!

Nanny and Wilkes have just bought the house across the lake from Catherine and Robert. Wilkes has just retired, as has Nanny, the year before. Eloise visits with her new nanny, Wilkes' niece Alexis, twice a month. Catherine and Robert are planning for Jocelyn's baby and enjoying their new remodeled cabin. Clarisse and Joseph, who are still in honeymoon mode, are working together in Genovia, and enjoying frequent trips to Connecticut to visit Catherine, Clarisse's twin sister.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to my story "Second Husbands".

Time-line:The story starts FIVE YEARS after "One Special

Night", and SIX MONTHS after "PD 2", Fall 2004. Which means I

could not stay true to "Eloise" and make it be the 1950s, it takes

place 2 YEARS after Eloise at Christmastime.

Second Wives

Chapter One

"You are going to love it here in the Fall Nanny. It is so unbelievably peaceful!", Catherine told her friend as they sipped their tea on the bench by the lake, watching the the orange/red leaves floating in the water.

"I 'ave no doubt. We already love it for sure, sure, sure!"

"It has been a crazy couple of months. This is going to be a nice relaxing Fall this year! I am looking forward to sharing it with you chum"

"Oh yes, me too! This is the first Fall that Wilkes and I 'ave been retired... and with the 'ouse, well, I am really really really looking forward to it. I can't wait to bake pies in my new kitchen and collect pine cones for crafts with Eloise"

"Absolutely. You will love it. The grandkids love making crafts with all the nature that is at our fingertips in the Fall. Eloise can join in this year with you"

" 'ow is Jocelyn feeling? Is she in 'er third trimester yet Love?"

"Oh no, still very much in her second. She is doing well. A bit uncomfortable, but healthy and I believe happy"

"Aoww. I am glad. It was such a lovely wedding out 'ere on the lake last month. Very romantic! All those candles in the evening air. The sun setting on the lake. The violinists..."

"Yes. Robert and I thought you might have been bitten by the romance bug", Catherine said with a chuckle, "You and Wilkes retired rather early that night as I recall"

"We were tired", Nanny said, looking straight ahead.

Catherine burst out laughing.

"What, what, what?!", Nanny asked, turning to her friend, unable to hide the broad smile on her face.

They both laughed then, and Nanny swotted Catherine's shoulder. Just then they heard a loud crash and both looked in the direction of Catherine and Robert's home.

"Damn it Wilkes! You have no outdoorsman skills whatsoever do you?!", they heard Robert say.

Catherine chuckled, "They are at it again!"

"My poor baby! Robert is always picking on Wilkes about his lack of... ruggedness. It's not 'is fault!"

"Oh, Robert doesn't mean it! You know that. Should we go run interference?"

"No, no, no. It might be good for 'im actually. I love my 'usband more then life itself. 'e's a wonderful, wonderful, wonderful man! An extraordinary 'usband, a wonderful lover, a devoted friend..."

"But?"

" 'e needs toughening up for Lord's sake!"

Catherine laughed, "Yes. I have noticed that the transition from living at The Plaza Hotel to living in the country in Connecticut was a lot easier on you then him"

"Well I was used to it! I grew up on a farm, but Wilkes! Well, its a big change for 'im. Poor Willie, 'e really is trying"

"He doesn't seem upset about it, just not very... um, talented, at country living"

" 'e loves the peacefulness. 'e just needs to learn 'ow to get 'is 'ands dirty is all, all, all"

"Exactly. It'll happen"

"For sure, sure, sure!"

Just then the shrubs to their left swayed, twigs snapped and through the path came Wilkes and Robert.

"Cath, I am going to need your help with the shed. Wilkes is no help"

"I think that is a bit unfair", Wilkes interjected, "I was doing a fine job holding that shutter in place while you hammered"

"You moved your thumb to the EXACT spot where I was hammering! Look at his thumb! It's twice it's normal size", Robert said, turning to the girls.

"Aoww, my poor baby!", Nanny said, looking at his thumb a couple of yards away.

"I will be fine sweetheart", Wilkes told her with a smile.

"Are you sure Love? Let me see it. Per'aps we should go put some ice on it"

Wilkes stepped over to his wife, but said "Tosh, tosh. Just a bit swollen... You look very beautiful this afternoon. If I may say, my love"

Nanny released his slightly swollen thumb which she had been looking over, "You just saw me two hours ago for Lord's sake! I just changed my blouse after collecting the eggs from the chickens", she said, blushing.

"Oh yes. I was supposed to do that wasn't I?"

"It's alright Love. I took care of it", Nanny said with a small smile.

"I'm a terrible farmer", Wilkes said to Catherine with a little laugh.

"Oh, you are not!", Catherine replied, not having the heart to tell him that indeed he was.

"He is actually! And he is an even worse carpenter! The thumb was just one of many mishaps", Robert interjected.

"He OFFERED to help you Robert!", Catherine said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well... no offense Wilkes, but Michael would do a better job"

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

"It's true! He's my best friend, but he is no good with his hands!"

"I would 'ave to disagree", Nanny replied, giving Wilkes a wink.

Wilkes blushed and smiled at the double meaning, as Robert rolled his eyes.

"It's alright. I am afraid he is right", Wilkes replied, slightly embarrassed.

"See, he knows he stinks at this kind of thing", Robert said, holding up his hammer.

"Robert!", Catherine hissed again.

"Alright, alright. Wilkes, thanks for the help, but I had better do it on my own"

"No problem. Perhaps after I get more practice..."

"Sure, sure", Robert replied, "Thanks. Really"

"You are welcome", Wilkes replied, sitting beside Nanny on the bench and taking her hand.

"Come on Catherine. Time to earn your keep"

"You are hilarious", Catherine said, getting up.

"She looks better in a tool belt too", Robert said to the other couple, who chuckled.

"Dirty old man", Catherine whispered.

"You love it", he teased her back, making her smile.

"I had better help the old man here Nanny. Thank you for the tea. We are still on for tomorrow night right? The four of us, dinner in the city?"

"Aoww, yes! We are looking forward to it!", Nanny replied.

"A much needed night out, after all this hard work at home", Wilkes added.

"Great. See you tomorrow evening at your place if not before", Robert said, taking his wife by the hand.

"Goodbye", Wilkes replied.

"See you tomorrow", Catherine said, before they left.

"It seems it is just you and I then", Wilkes said to his wife, as he leaned in to give her a little kiss.

"Thats 'ow I like it best!", she said, wrapping her arms up behind his neck.

"Indeed!", he said with a smile, "I, er, I am sorry I forgot about the chickens"

"It's fine, fine, fine Love! You will get used to our new life soon enough"

"I do love it here!"

"Oh yes, so do I Love!"

"How about we go back to the house and I light us a nice fire?"

"That sounds divine Love! Is it too early do you think, for a spot of wine as well?"

"Nonsense! Eloise and Alexis are not here this weekend... It's not too early for, er, anything"

Nanny gave him a cheeky smile, "Well, a couple of glasses of wine and a nice toasty fire might lead me to cash in on that Love"

"I'm counting on it", he said with own cheeky grin.

"Oh real real really?", she said, swatting him playfully.

"Let's go", he said, taking her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your majesty, Sir Joseph has arrived", Clarisse's assistant informed her, Kathleen was no Charlotte, but then who was.

"Thank you Kathleen", Clarisse replied, as she made her way through the ballroom to her husband.

"You look beautiful", Joseph commented, as she stopped in front of him, taking in her royal blue ball gown which fell off her shoulders.

"Thank you. You're late"

"I am aware, and I apologize", he said, kissing her cheek.

Her initial mild annoyance with her spouse subsided when she saw something in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"I received a call that I had to take. You know I usually enjoy arriving with you at events"

"Of course", she replied, searching his eyes, "Don't give it another thought"

"Shall we dance?", he asked, taking her hand before she could reply.

Once they were on the dance floor they danced flawlessly as they always did. Clarisse marveled at how she still enjoyed seeing people watching them, smiling. Their chemistry was really that apparent. However, soon her thoughts came back to Joseph's current state.

"What is the matter my darling?", she asked him quietly.

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, giving her a little smile, "You know me too well", he said as his mouth went back to its position near her ear.

"The phone call?"

"Yes"

"Was is bad?"

"In a way, yes"

Clarisse pulled back and looked at him, she had stopped dancing.

"Not so bad that we should not have a nice evening", he said, scooping his arm around her waist and spinning her.

"Joseph..."

"We will deal with it tomorrow. Alright? Let's have a nice night", he said as he fanned his hand across her back.

She wanted to pursue what was troubling him, but she knew him well enough to know that when he was not ready to talk about something she would just have to wait. Her reward for her patience was the feel of his hand on her back, his breath on her neck. She had been away for three days, and had been so busy the two nights previous to that, that she had fallen into bed and gone right to sleep. He had been away on a hunting trip with Nicholas the two nights before that, which meant tonight was the first night in a week they would be going to bed together.

"I've missed you this week", she told him as they moved off the dance floor.

"That makes two of us", he said, as he waved away the guards and took her out onto the empty terris.

"We have not... made love in a week", she whispered to him, a blush on her face.

"I am aware, and I assure you by body yearns for you. I love you", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love YOU", she replied, giving him a series of small lovely kisses.

"It's a beautiful night", he commented, "The sky is a lovely shade, wouldn't you say?"

"It certainly is", she replied, resting her head on his shoulder and peering out at the purple/blue evening sky.

"I could get lost in a sky like this", he said, looking at her, "Much like your eyes my love"

She smiled at him, "You Sir, are an incurable romantic!"

"I married the love of my life, whom I never thought I could have, just a matter of months ago. I am entitled"

"No argument here", she said, holding up her hands playfully.

He smiled at her, but became quite serious as he searched for the right words to convey what he wanted to tell her, "You do know... no matter what happens in the future.. no matter what happened in the past... I love you more than life itself"

"Of course I know that..."

"You may get angry with me and try to forget how much we love one another. Promise me you will never forget"

"Of course not Joseph", she said with a little laugh.

"Promise", he said, taking her face in his hands.

"I promise", she replied, her smile fading, "Does this have anything to do with this phone call?"

"From the first moment I saw you...", he said with a little smile, not answering her previous question, "I knew my life would never be the same"

"Joseph...", she started, but he cut her off with a lovely deep kiss.

Her mind and knees turned to jelly as he kissed her with passion that she was sure could never be rivaled by any other man. Her arms flew up around his neck as their tongues danced and their hand roamed in the moonlight. She knew they needed to discuss whatever had upset him so on this phone call, but at the moment she was not capable of coherent thought.

"Thirty minutes of mingling", she said, pulling away, "And then we are gong upstairs"

She wiped the lipstick from his mouth as he smiled at her, "Sounds like Mia's Birthday party from earlier this year all over again"

"Cheeky", she said, taking his arm as they slowly made their way back into the ball, "I am sure no one missed us that evening"

"It was fairly obvious that we had something, and we were not married. I was your employee and you the sitting Queen. We disappeared together... there was most certainly some talk, but that does no matter now"

They stood smiling at their guests, or Queen Amelia's guests to be more accurate, as they re-entered the ball.

"Thirty minutes", Clarisse whispered to him, as a member of parliament approached, "I will have a headache and your feet hurt"

Joseph nodded, with a small smile, as his wife was led onto the dance floor by the gentleman from parliament. He was glad they would have the night to themselves. He wanted one more night with her, where they could sip campaign, make love, cuddle and laugh together in bed. After tomorrow's revelation he was not sure how long it would be until they did that again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Second Wives, Chapter 2

Kathleen took a deep breath before tapping on the door of the former queen of Genovia and her husband. She still wasn't used to working with the dowager Queen and found her a bit... intimidating. Charlotte had assured her that the former Queen could be quite warm once she got to know people personally and so Kathleen pressed on, knocking on the door and holding her breath. Nothing. She knocked again, holding her head higher. This was her job, she had nothing to fear. This time she heard footsteps slowly making their way to the door.

"Good morning", Sir Joseph said as he opened the door and stepped back to let her in.

"Morning, Sir Joseph", Kathleen said with a little bow before walking into the sitting area of Clarisse and Joseph's suite, "Is her majesty awake? I have a pressing matter I must discuss with her"

Joseph smiled at her, before looking away, "Yes, I assumed you would. I suppose most of the palace is whispering about me this morning"

Kathleen shifted uncomfortably. Why would the palace be talking about HIM? Adding to her nerves was the fact that she found Sir Joseph, although old enough to be her father, perhaps even Grandfather, very attractive and charming.

"I was just told by Charlotte to discuss this with her Majesty", Kathleen explained.

"I see. I must say I am surprised, but if Charlotte has put her trust in you with this matter..."

"Well, its not exactly a big deal Sir", Kathleen said with a blush.

Joseph looked at her, surprised, "Not a big deal? I suppose we will have to disagree on that"

"Your wife is beautiful!", Kathleen said then, "I'm sure she will look lovely in either of the dresses for tea with the Duchess tomorrow"

Joseph raised his eyebrows, before nodding with a smile. They were clearly talking about two different issues, "You're here about an outfit?"

"Yes, the alterations must be made"

"Of course", Joseph said kindly, "Let me see if her majesty is up"

"Oh! Please don't wake her!", Kathleen said quickly.

Joseph smiled, "She'll be getting up soon anyhow. She is not normally a late sleeper, but last night... with the ball"

"Of course! She must be exhausted!"

Joseph bit his lip to keep from grinning, "Yes, I believe she is, but all the same there are things to attend to today", he said as he turned away.

"Please! Could you...", Kathleen began, "Could you merely ask her for me? I wouldn't want her to have to rush out here before she has dressed. Could you simply ask her... blue or purple?"

"Blue or purple?", Joseph questioned.

"Yes. If you could be so kind", Kathleen replied.

Joseph had to smile. The girl was clearly terrified of his wife. Not that she had any reason to be. Clarisse had always been more than kind to her staff, but it was true that often times the newer members of the staff found her a bit... imposing. She had a way about her that made one always be on their toes it was true. He, of course, had found this sexy from his very first day in the palace.

"Not a problem", he said, disappearing into the bedroom.

Clarisse lay tangled in the sheets and comforter, her foot and beautiful leg emerging from one side of the bed, his side actually. He chuckled a bit. She really did have huge feet. A fact which she hated, but he found most endearing. She was a flawless beauty, but those feet drove her crazy! He loved them however, as he did all of her. He sighed thinking about what the rest of the day had in store. He made his way over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Clarisse?", he whispered, but she did not reply.

He slid under the covers then and began kissing her neck. She smelt like flowers and champagne. He adored it and kissed her more, for his own selfish reasons as well as his pursuit of waking her. Finally a small moan escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Good morning", she whispered, pecking his lips and turning quickly in his arms in order to spoon herself up again him.

"Good morning yourself", he said, not ready to give up on the attention to her neck.

"Hmm. Last night was wonderful", she said softly, her eyes closed.

"Agreed", he said with a smile.

"Are you in your robe?", she asked half heartedly.

"I am", he confirmed, sliding one hand over her perfect, very unclothed, bottom.

"Well, get rid of it!", she said with a soft deep laugh into her pillow.

He chuckled himself, before asking her, "Blue or purple?"

"What?", she asked, running her foot up and down his leg.

He stopped rubbing her bottom and gave it a little squeeze, "Would you like to wear the blue or purple dress to tea with the Duchess tomorrow afternoon?"

Clarisse laughed, "I don't know! Why on earth would you care?"

"Kathleen asked me to ask you"

"When?", Clarisse asked curiously.

"Hmm, just now", Joseph replied, smiling into her hair.

Clarisse sat up quickly, looking at him, "Is she out THERE?", she whispered, pointing to the door.

Joseph nodded, "Blue or purple?"

"Joseph!", she said with a swot on his arm, as she pulled the covers more tightly over her bare chest.

"Well, she's not coming in HERE"

Clarisse gave him a look, but when he chuckled she couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome when he laughed. Joseph stood and made his way over to the door, before looking back at her questioningly.

"Blue", she replied.

"Excellent choice", he said as he was about to open the door.

"Ah, excuse me! Haven't you forgotten something?", she said to him.

He looked at her confused, before following her gaze down to his manhood, "Oh crap!"

She laughed, pulling the covers over her head when he gave her a look. He waited another moment before he was able to step out and say, "Blue"

"Oh thank you! Have a nice day Sir!", Kathleen replied before retreating from the suite.

Joseph closed the bedroom door and locked it. Clarisse poked her head out from the covers, still laughing.

"You think you're very funny don't you?", Joseph said, taking the phone off the hook.

Clarisse continued to chuckle, until she noticed him shutting off their cell phones and disconnecting the land line, "Oh Joseph, what if we get an important call?"

"Everything can wait for another hour", he told her, he knowing more then her what that meant.

He slid into bed and began kissing her neck once more.

"Please tell me", she told him.

He stopped kissing her and looked to her eyes, "Now? Or would you like to make love once more before you decide you're not speaking to me?"

Clarisse sat up, concerned at what it was he had to tell her.

"Fair enough", he said, sitting up as well, and taking her hand, "I love you more then anything in the world"

"I love you too. Now please tell me what this is all about"

"Yes... well, I guess I should start from the beginning"

"A good place to start, yes"

"The thing is... there is something you don't know about me. About my past"

"You're scaring me a bit darling", she said honestly.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly, "I never wish to do that, but I would be lying if I said this isn't going to upset you", he lowered her hands from her face then and looked away.

"Please continue", she told him, guarding herself the way she used to. Telling her emotions to not get over excited.

"You are not my first wife"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good evening you two!", Catherine said as she placed a kiss first on Nanny's cheek and then on Wilkes'. Robert followed suit, kissing Nanny and shaking Wilkes' hand, before pulling out Catherine's chair.

Catherine was wearing a gold fitted suit, which had a pencil skirt which hugged her perfectly. She wore Gold, pointed sling-back heels, and beautiful diamond drop earrings hung below her hair which was done in the airy feminine way that Robert loved. Nanny had on a black cocktail dress, which criss crossed modestly over her abundant cleavage. Her black peep-toe heels were a bit lower than Catherine's, but not by much, her hair done up in a tight twist, her bangs to the side, with sapphire studs in her ears. Their husbands looked like gentlemen in their suits. All four looked elegant and ready for a nice night out.

"Thank you Robert", Catherine said as she sat, "Oh! Isn't this nice?"

"Very! It's been so long since we have been in Manhattan. We have missed it ", Wilkes replied, looking from his friends to his wife.

"This city is very special to us, having met 'ere... and fallen in love 'ere as well" , Nanny added.

"Well, of course!", Catherine replied, ignoring the fact that Wilkes' hand was a bit too high on Nanny's leg. She found it amusing in fact, since Nanny and Wilkes were usually so modest in public.

"Doesn't Nanny look beautiful?", Wilkes asked the others to Nanny's horror.

"Wilkes!"

"But you DO! So lovely my darling", Wilkes said, kissing her hand and making Nanny blush, "Oh, and you do as well Catherine!"

"Thank you Wilkes", Catherine laughed.

"You both look great", Robert added, picking up his menu, "What are we eating?"

"Mister Romance", Catherine said, pointing to Robert and picking up her own menu.

"Hey, I'm romantic!"

"You have your moments", Catherine replied, looking over her menu, enjoying teasing him.

"Listen lady, I am damn romantic!"

Catherine laughed, not being able to resist, "I bet you a thousand dollars that you WILL sweep me off my feet my the time the weekend is through"

"Oh yeah? Well... What?", Robert began.

Nanny and Wilkes both laughed.

"I am teasing you sweetheart. Of course your romantic! Everyone knows that, and I expect you to live up to that this weekend"

Robert leaned forward, "I can't WAIT to see your face when you see what I have planned for us tomorrow. You'll think you've died and gone to heaven!"

"If you're talking about chocolate chip pancakes Robert..."

"Not pancakes! I'm talking way better than pancakes baby"

"A man of mystery!", Catherine said to the others, who chuckled.

"I can't wait darling", Catherine said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That's better", Robert said, squeezing her hand, "Now what shall we have? I want steak"

"Oh let's please, please, please not rush through dinner!", Nanny pleaded , "Maybe we can 'ave some wine first? Wilkes and I did 'ave one glass while we waited for you, but lets try a bottle of something nice all together before we eat"

"Yes, Nan's right. Tonight is a treat, let's not rush it", Wilkes agreed.

"Fine with me", Catherine said, placing down her menu and picking up the wine list.

"I don't know... I mean it sounds nice to linger, but I'm starving!", Robert complained.

"I'm sure you'll make it if we wait thirty minutes to eat!", Catherine pointed out.

Robert grumbled, but placed down his menu, mumbling under his breath, "Thought the point of coming to a restaurant was to eat food"

Catherine rested her hand on his knee, sliding her chair over a bit to give him a brief kiss on the lips, "Thank you Robert", she said, lingering close to him, and his complaining ceased.

"I feel a bit guilty", Nanny admitted, placing down the wine list.

"It's alright Nanny. I'm not that hungry. I'm just a complainer by nature", Robert offered.

"That's not news to anyone at this table", Catherine informed him, to which he gave a playful growl which made Catherine chuckle.

"No, no, no... I meant Clarisse and Joseph", Nanny explained, " 'ere we are all enjoying ourselves. 'appy and in-love... and poor Clarisse and Joseph"

"Yes. We, er... saw the news", Wilkes added.

"Oh! Yes, well... that", Catherine said, placing down the wine list.

The waiter came then, and since no one else seemed to care much, Wilkes ordered two bottles of wine that sounded good from the list.

"Are they alright? 'ave you spoken with Clarisse?", Nanny asked.

"I have", Catherine admitted, "Oh, Nanny I don't know. It's a bit of a mess"

"It sounded like it on the news... not that we believe everything we hear", Wilkes quickly added.

"It's pretty much all true", Robert pointed out.

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

"Well it is!", Robert pointed out.

"Perhaps the facts are more or less accurate, but they are making it look quite different than it actually is! Then again that is always the way with the media isn't it?", Catherine said, reflecting.

"It's true then? Joseph was married before Clarisse?", Nanny asked.

"Yes", Catherine confirmed.

"And this first wife... well the news had said... wants money", Wilkes stammered.

"Yes, Wilkes. She apparently is quite in debt and suing them for funds that she says Joseph owes her"

"Oh my Lord! Poor Clarisse!", Nanny said then.

"Poor Joseph is more like it!", Robert pointed out, "Clearly she's a gold digger pure and simple"

"I would have to agree", Catherine said.

"This must be very 'ard for them both" , Nanny said sadly.

"I am sure. Especially the way the media is painting it. The real issue however is the fact that Joseph never told her about the marriage! It was a long time ago of course, but can you imagine? I am a bit disappointed in him about that I must admit", Catherine admitted.

"Clarisse must be disappointed as well", Nanny said sadly.

"Pissed off might be a better term", Robert said, "I can't blame her. I like Joe. Like him a lot, but that's pretty low"

"Well...", Nanny said, as Wilkes shifted uncomfortably beside her, "I am sure 'e 'ad 'is reasons!"

"I'm sure, but still...", Catherine replied, "I just can't believe he would not tell her!"

Nanny took Wilkes' hand then, and a made a decision to confess something to their friends which she wasn't sure she ever would, "Wilkes was married. Before 'e married me that is. 'e didn't tell me until after we were married as well, but we got past it. So you see there is 'ope for them"

Robert and Catherine looked back at the other couple, surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

"I know it's surprising, but it is not what it sounds like... not really", Nanny began.

"Allow me to explain Nan. It is my, er..., skeleton in my closet, after all", Wilkes said, patting Nanny's hand before turning to the other couple, "It was over three decades ago. A very brief union, which was only for... er, well business purposes. You see my company was still young and it needed myself and my partner, Emily Goldstein, to stay here in the United States. I was not a citizen however, and we knew if I did not stay the company had a far lesser chance of survival, and so we were married... but only in the legal sense. We did not live together or anything of that nature"

"You were MARRIED to Emily?! The woman who comes to your dinner parties with her husband?", Catherine asked.

"Yes", Nanny and Wilkes said together.

"She's been married to 'er second 'husband for thirty years", Nanny added.

"You never told Nanny you had been married before? But WHY?", Catherine asked, "If I may ask of course..."

"Of course. Well, I suppose I should have...", Wilkes began.

"No, you definitely should, should, should 'ave", Nanny commented, just as the waiter came and filled all their wine glasses with their selection. After the waiter left Nanny took two rather large gulps of wine, and added, "But as I 'ave said I am over it"

"Looks like it", Robert said sarcastically, under his breath.

"When did you finally tell her?", Catherine asked, shocked at all the marital revelations the last couple of days.

"About a month after we were married it came up", Wilkes said, taking a sip of his own wine, "The thing of it is... I had no intention of keeping anything from Nanny. I just simply did not think to tell her. As I said, to me it was business"

"Did you sleep with her?", Robert asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Robert!", Catherine said, but secretly she was wondering herself. Emily Goldstein was an extremely attractive woman, even now in her sixties. Catherine did not see how any man who worked with her day in and day out, especially one who was married to her, could not want a physical relationship with Emily.

"No, absolutely not!", Wilkes answered.

"Sorry", Robert replied.

"Tosh, tosh. It's a natural question. However, I assure you the answer is no. I was never interested in Emily in that way"

"Not even once? She's very attractive!", Catherine commented.

"Catherine!", Robert said, teasing her.

"Oh shut up!", she replied, but realizing she was being ruse to Nanny, mouthed the words "sorry" to her, which Nanny waved away.

"As I said, no. She was my business partner. It would have been a bad idea. In addition to that, while lovely, she has never been my type. The desire was never there"

"We apologize", Catherine began, "It really wasn't our place to..."

"Oh Wilkes!", Nanny interrupted, jumping off her seat a bit and throwing her arms around him, before giving him a long kiss.

"Damn! Maybe I need to admit to having had another wife I never told you about", Robert said to Catherine.

"Don't even JOKE about that", Catherine replied.

"Excuse me", Nanny said, sitting back down and wiping the lipstick from Wilkes' mouth.

Wilkes sat there with a confused smile on his face. He wasn't sure what had just prompted his wife's behavior, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"You see, I 'ad always wondered...", Nanny explained, seeing everyone eyeing her, "Wilkes 'ad told me it was simply a business arrangement, but still I 'ad always wondered if the normal intimacies of marriage 'ad gone along with that"

"You have ?!", Wilkes asked, surprised, "You never said anything... you never asked... I assumed you knew that when I said "business" I meant no, er... you know. Hanky panky"

"Oh Wilkes! I wanted to believe that, and I did mostly... 'owever, there are times when I looked at Emily and I 'ave wondered. You WERE married after all... and I was too, too, too afraid of the answer to ask"

"NEVER Nan! I would have told you! It was a technical title and nothing more... I do regret that you are not the first woman I can call my wife, just as you wish you could say I was your one and only husband, but I was young and what's done is done"

"Oh Love! You know I 'ave made my peace with it! And I should 'ave known you never would 'ave 'ad a relationship of that nature with 'er, even if it was the past, and not inform me"

"Of course not! I adore you Nan"

"Oh! I know Willie and I you! For sure, sure, sure! "

Wilkes kissed her hand and held onto it as he turned to their friends, "I hope you two do not have ill feelings towards me due to my, er, past"

"None of our business", Robert said holding up his hands.

"I agree", Catherine added, "But I am glad that you two have moved past it and are fine... of course your situation is a bit different from Joseph's. That was certainly not a business arrangement! I still have no idea why he would not have told Clarisse about his first wife, but I suppose she can shed more light on it when she comes for a visit next week. If she feels she wants to talk about it that is"

"Clarisse and Joseph are coming? Oh, 'ow nice! I 'ad not realized", Nanny said to Catherine.

"She just informed me this morning that she would like to come for a visit, while things cool down I suppose", Catherine replied, "But she's coming... alone"

"Oh NO!", Nanny replied.

"That doesn't MEAN anything!", Catherine was quick to say, "Joseph has to deal with things in Genovia and Clarisse has the time and so she would like to get away from this all for a bit."

"I don't buy that, but I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens", Robert said, picking up his menu, "Am I allowed to look at food now?"

Catherine sighed, looking over her menu, thinking it odd that as of a couple of days ago she had believed she was the only one of the three women who was a second wife, and now it turns out they all were. She had to admit to herself that she had always been a little jealous of Nanny and Clarisse, to be the man you love's first wife, later in his life seemed to say something. That he never needed marriage before he found his spouse... She still believed this was the case for Wilkes, but Joseph... Catherine wasn't sure what to think about Joseph. Not that it mattered that he had been married before. Robert had, and she knew he didn't love her any less, but the mystery of why Joseph had kept it from Clarisse was going to bother her until she found out what the true reason was.

"Steak it is", She heard Robert say.

"Yes, for myself as well", Catherine said, placing down her menu.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Second Wives, Chapter 3

"I hope you will be comfortable enough in the guest room", Catherine said to her sister, the former queen.

"It will be just fine. Thank you very much", Clarisse replied, taking her own bags from the living room and bringing them into Catherine and Robert's guest room at the cabin.

"I can do that Clarisse!", Robert offered, as he finished adjusting the logs in the fireplace.

"I can manage. I'm rather tired. I think I will just take a nap"

"Oh! Well, alright", Catherine replied, disappointed and thinking Clarisse wanted to be alone for other reasons, "I had hoped that you and I could go pay Nanny a visit across the lake. Wilkes has gone to New York for a meeting. So... just us girls"

"I thought he had retired. Or was he lying to her about that", Clarisse said bitterly as she continued her journey to the guest bedroom with bags she clearly could not carry on her own.

"He is still a board member", Catherine explained as she took a bag from Clarisse, "Some girl talk would do you some good. Don't you agree?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. Thank you", Clarisse replied as she took the bag from Catherine and enclosed herself in the guest bedroom.

"Well... I tried!", she said to Robert as she returned to the living room.

"She'll come around. She just needs a little time", Robert offered.

"I'm worried about them Robert. What if they don't recover from this?", she asked, enveloping herself in her husband's arms.

"They'll be fine! They're crazy about one another. They have to be fine", Robert offered, placing a kiss on her lips and moving his hands to her lower back.

"That reminds me", she said after the brief kiss had broke, "No funny business as long as Clarisse is here. The last thing she needs is to hear that"

"Define funny business", he replied as Catherine stepped into the kitchen to unpack some groceries.

"You know very well what I mean", she called over her shoulder.

"Well then define NO", he said leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"No, NONE, nothing. As long as she is here and they are apart and her heart is braking... you may kiss me, if only briefly, but that is it"

"That hardly seems fair!", Robert pouted.

"Life isn't fair", Catherine offered as she pulled a box of crackers from a brown bag and placed them in a cabinet, before turning to him, "I am sorry darling, but think how she is feeling right now and how hearing THAT would affect her"

"Well how long is she staying!?"

"Robert!", Catherine scolded, "She is my sister. She is hurting. As long as she would like!"

"Well, I felt that way too until I realized I was being cut off!"

"Cut off from what, what, what?", a voice said from behind him.

They both turned to see Nanny.

"I knocked, but you couldn't 'ear me over your match in 'ere"

"That's alright chum. You know you and Wilkes are welcome to walk right in", Catherine said, putting away some apples.

"Yeah, not like you're going to walk in on anything!", Robert replied.

"If you are going to be a baby, maybe you should stay at Nanny and Wilkes' tonight", Catherine said with a hand on her hip.

"Aoww, that's a good idea Catherine!", Nanny replied, "Robert and Wilkes can stay at our place tonight and us girls can 'ave a nice chat 'ere"

"You know, I think that is just what Clarisse needs. We can have some wine and snacks and talk all night if we wish"

"Brilliant! I will call Wilkes in a bit. 'e is still in 'is meeting, but I'm sure 'e will be fine, fine, fine with it"

"And would you like to ask YOUR husband if he is fine with it?", Robert asked Catherine sarcastically.

"No", she replied, walking past him.

"May I say 'ello to Clarisse or would she rawther be alone?", Nanny asked.

"She said she wanted to nap", Catherine replied.

"For sure, sure, sure. We'll 'ave plenty of time later to chat", Nanny replied to Catherine before turning to Robert, "Wilkes just bought some of that good Scotch you two are fond of, and 'e 'as some new cigars 'e wanted you to try as well Robert. Per'aps you two can play cards and find something on television tonight"

"Thank you Nanny", Robert replied, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine"

"Shall I pack your pj's and sleeping bag?", Catherine asked with a grin, "And your hair elastics in case you would like to braid each others hair?"

Nanny burst out laughing at this, "Oh, you two! I will be back in a few hours then chum. See you later Robert", she said as she retreated.

"Bye Nanny", Robert said, before turning back to his wife.

"See you in a bit chum", Catherine called before looking back to him as well, a smirk on her face.

"You think you're pretty cute huh?"

"No", she said with a little laugh, "But I think you think I'm pretty cute"

He rolled his eyes, and she walked over with a smile, leaning into him and wrapping her arms behind his neck, "I am sorry Robert. I am just trying to be a good sister"

"I realize", Robert said after a pause and an exhale.

She kissed the tip of his nose before finishing, "Maybe she will be feeling better in a few days and we can sneak away to dinner and a little romance"

"That'd be nice", he replied after a moment, still pouting.

She laughed, slapping his shoulder, "Buck up cowboy. I think you can manage for a week"

"I guess", he said, busying himself with the fire.

"Would you like me to pack you some things for tonight?", she offered, feeling a little bit bad.

"No. I can manage. I better bring some food too. Wilkes idea of a snack is a little different then mine at times"

"Ah, the famous Chicken wings or salmon debate!", she said with a laugh.

"Salmon is fine. Not my favorite, but okay. However it is NOT a snack!"

"To each is own my dear"

"And he REFUSES to eat chicken wings. The times we have had them he looks at me like I've served him a possum!"

Catherine laughed heartily at this, "I know darling, but he is your best friend! You'll have a fun evening"

"He is my best friend and a good guy", Robert reasoned, "Maybe we can find a game to watch"

"There you are. That's a brave soldier", she said, patting him on the shoulder before taking a walk to Clarisse's room.

She tapped at the door and waited. No reply. Catherine assumed she must be napping, or pretending to be at any rate. She walked to the deck out back then and sat for a moment. She saw Nanny walking back down the path along the lake in the distance. It was cold outside, tis the season. The Holidays would be upon them soon. They were supposed to be spending Christmas in Genovia, but who knew if that would happen know. Joseph had a first wife that he hadn't told Clarisse about... odd. Catherine had considered Joseph at the very top of the list of people she considered to be honest. He must have had his reasons and now this women, Joseph's first wife, was trying to start trouble. She wish the woman was in front of her. She would give her a piece of her mind.

"What's up?", Robert asked, stepping out onto the deck with a cup or tea for each of them.

"Oh! Thank you Robert", she said, taking the mug from him.

"A peace offering", he said with a little smile gestering to the tea and leaning down to give her a little kiss.

"Its much appreciated", she said, smiling back, "I was just thinking about Christmas. The Holidays are coming up"

"Shouldn't we plan Thanksgiving first?", Robert asked.

"Well, that's all planned though. We will have it here as planned. The girls, and the grandkids and Nanny, Wilkes, Alexis and Eloise"

"I still can't believe Eloise's mother doesn't want to spend Thanksgiving with her daughter"

"She'll be in Paris!", Catherine said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of tea.

"Do you think Clarisse will be joining us?"

"Oh no. She will be back in Genovia by THEN... I would think"

"It's less than two weeks away. I wouldn't be too sure"

"She's welcome of course, but I do hope she is back in Genovia by then"

"Back with Joseph is what you really mean, and yes, I hope so too. Not just not for my own, ahem, selfish reasons. They're a good couple. They waited a long time to be together and they aren't getting any younger. The sooner they work it out the better"

"Amen, but you know how stubborn Clarisse is. We may have to intervene"

"How will we do that?"

"Well, obviously we will need a plan"

Robert looked back a her a little scared, "You realize you sounded exactly like Eloise just then!"

Catherine laughed in reply, but Robert continued to eye her as if she were insane.

"Will you STOP that! ", she finally said.

He chuckled, "I really know how to push your buttons"

"Stop being foolish and help me think of a plan!"

"I would think better if you were sitting in my lap", he replied with a wink.

"You are such a dirty old man!", she replied, but smiled and laughed anyway.

Seeing another pout appear on his face she decided to indulge him.

"Okay", she said, grabbing a blanket and cuddling up to him on his lap, laying the blanket over them, "Let's think..."

"You don't really expect me to think with you on my lap do you ?!"

"Robert!", Ctaherine said, a bit annoyed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding... Okay. Operation Joseph and Clarisse... let's brainstorm"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be published today too. If you are reading please review. Thanks!

Chapter 4

"This is fun, fun, fun!", Nanny said, finishing the last drops of her third glass of wine.

Catherine and Clarisse both chuckled. Nanny was always, without a doubt, the first one to get a bit silly after wine.

"It IS fun yes...", Catherine said hopefully, looking at Clarisse.

"Thank you for doing this", Clarisse replied.

"Aoww! We 'ave 'eard the story now Clarisse, but we 'ave not 'eard the solution. 'ow are you and Joseph going to move on?! Because you know you must, must, must! You belong together for Lords sake!"

Clarisse had to smile at her friend. She had become very fond of Nanny in the past year.

"It goes without saying!", Catherine chimed in. Hesitating a bit before going on, "You know I LOVE having you here! But how long will you be staying here and him there Clarisse?"

"I just need a bit of time away", Clarisse replied, not quite knowing when she would be ready to face Joseph again.

"Perfectly understandable", Catherine replied, wanting to be supportive.

"Let's build a fire!", Nanny said then. Noticing that Clarisse was slipping back into her depressed state, "We could roast marshmallows!"

"Marshmallows?!", Clarisse replied with a laugh.

"Sure, sure, sure! It'll be fun!", Nanny said excitedly as she jumped off the sofa and moved over to the fireplace.

"Nanny, we don't even have marshmallows!", Catherine pointed out, "And we have had too much wine to go drive to the store and buy them"

"I 'ave some at my 'ouse!", Nanny said with a wave of the hand as she tossed a hefty log into the fire with a rather unladylike grunt.

"Looks like we're camping! Once she gets a couple glasses of wine in her it is hard to talk her out of things", Catherine whispered to her sister.

"Yes. I recall", Clarisse replied with a little laugh, "Oh well, it might be fun"

"That's the spirit!", Nanny said, hearing her, "I can get some 'ot dogs as well if you like, while I'm over there"

"No hot dogs!", Clarisse said, holding up a hand.

"Oh alright. You are just like Wilkes!", Nanny replied with a chuckle, before moving to the door, "I'll be right, right, right back"

"Are you crazy ?!", Catherine asked, getting to her feet, "I'm not letting you go out there alone. It's dark out!"

"Oh! Its not, not, not that far!"

"I'm coming with you", Catherine said, "Are you staying here Clarisse?"

"Yes. I had better or the guards will... you know what? Yes, I think I will come along, but lets sneak out the back shall we?"

"Oh. Are your guards going to like that?", Catherine asked. Knowing Joseph would have a fit if he knew she went out walking in the woods in the middle of the night without guards.

"I know what you are thinking!", Clarisse said, pointing a finger at her sister, "I am no longer the sitting queen and Joseph does not decide every move I make! Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's move, move, move!", Nanny said, walking out towards the back door followed by Clarisse, Catherine following behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know if its a good idea", Robert said on the phone line, "She might get pretty angry"

"I really have to see her Robert. We can't work this out with her on the other side of the world", Joseph said, thinking he would come either way. This was just a call out of consideration.

"Alright. Come, but you better come over to Wilkes and Nanny's place when you arrive. Clarisse will flip if you walk right in the front door"

"Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow evening"

"Okay. Hey, Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know. I still think you're a good guy. That is to say I am in your corner"

"Thank you. I am hoping life returns to normal as soon as possible"

"Is this ex of yours going to lay off?"

"I will fill you in when I arrive. Thank you for your friendship Robert"

"Of course. We're married to twins for God sakes! Have a safe flight Joe", Robert said before hanging up.

"He is coming here?", Wilkes asked, surprised.

"Yep. He says he thinks its best. Sounds like a dead man walking to me. By the way, he's staying with you"

"Thank you for asking first", Wilkes replied sarcastically, sarcasm being new to him, but having picked some up from Nanny.

"Put him in Eloise's room. It will be hysterical"

Wilkes had to laugh at the thought of that.

"Want another beer?", Robert asked, getting ready to get himself another from Wilkes' fridge.

"Yes. I suppose. A glass this time however if you please"

"Sure", Robert said with a laugh, as he moved out of Wilkes and Nanny's living room where the television was playing a baseball documentary.

As Robert opened the fridge door to retrieve the beers he paused. Raising his head he looked towards the back door a few feet away. What was that? He closed the fridge, moving to the back kitchen door and peering out towards the lake. He heard it again, branches snapping and the movement of shrubs by the lake was visible. Someone was out there.

"Hey Wilkes", Robert said, walking back into the living room, "Where is your shotgun?"

"My... what?", Wilkes questioned.

"Your shotgun. I think the thieves that stole your rooster have come back. Someones back there near the lake, beside the hen house"

"Well you can't very well shoot them!", Wilkes replied, appalled.

"I'm not going to shoot them Wilkes! Do you think I'm crazy? I just want to scare them off. Now where's your gun?"

"Well I... don't have one", Wilkes said, rising and going to look out the kitchen window.

"Don't have one?! Is that a joke? You do realize you live in the country now. What would you do if a bear showed up?"

"A bear? Well, that seems very unlikely"

"Oh honestly Wilkes!", Robert said, a bit disgusted.

"Hey, there IS someone out there!", Wilkes said opening the door.

"Yes, I KNOW that!", Robert replied, "Let's go"

"Wait! Shouldn't we, you know, call the police? They could be dangerous", Wilkes pondered.

"They're on your property! It'll take forever for the cops to get here"

"Yes, but, if they are, you know, armed..."

"They're Rooster thieves, not hit men!", Robert pointed out.

"Oh my Lord! They are coming from the direction of your cabin. I do hope Nanny is alright!"

"The girls are fine Wilkes! He's a poultry thief! Besides, my place is loaded with Clarisse's security"

"Oh yes. Well, that is true"

"Why are we still standing here? Let's go", Robert said, grabbing the lantern off the hook near the back door and handing it to Wilkes, before grabbing a baseball bat for himself. Robert descended the back porch steps, Wilkes following behind him.

"Hey... you!", Robert said, as they got closer, "This is private property!"

Wilkes lit the path from behind him a bit too dimly and he couldn't make out the figures well, but could tell know it was several people.

"Hey...", Robert yelled again as they got closer.

"Hey, yourself", a familiar voice said in the darkness.

"Catherine?"

The three woman stepped into the beam of Wilkes' lantern and were clearly seen now. Their own flashlight shining in the boys faces.

"Jeez", Robert said, reaching out and lowering the hand that shined the flashlight in his eyes, which turned out to be Clarisse.

"Oh Nanny, thank goodness you are alright!", Wilkes said, stepping forward and hugging his wife.

"Aoww, well of course Love! Why wouldn't I be?"

"What the heck do you girls think you're doing?!", Robert asked.

"Girls?", Clarisse questioned, "I hardly think we could be called..."

"We're taking a walk. On our own property! Is that a problem?", Catherine asked, annoyed.

"I was a bit worried", Wilkes admitted to Nanny, pulling back to see her face, "We had thought you were intruders, and since you are coming from the direction of Catherines, well, we had thought it possible that you had been..."

"Oh for God sake Wilkes! WE didn't think anything! You jumped to ridiculous conclusions all by yourself!", Robert pointed out.

"Well, I... ", Wilkes began to protest.

"Oh my poor baby! We 'ad you worried", Nanny interrupted, unable to see Robert rolling his eyes in the darkness.

"Why on earth were you taking a walk? Its midnight!", Robert pointed out.

"We were coming over to get marshmallows, if you MUST know", Catherine replied, in the stubborn way that Robert adored..

"Marshmallows ?!", Robert replied, "Of all the ridiculous..."

"Well, I for one am just glad you are alright", Wilkes said to Nanny, his arms loosely around her, "Eer, all of you ladies that is, of course"

"Wilkes, I told you, my place is swimming in security!", Robert pointed out once again to his friend, before turning back to Clarisse and Catherine, "How did you girls get passed all that security? I am assuming they did not approve this little outing"

"Would you stop calling us girls!", Catherine said, her hand on her hip visible even in the darkness.

"Excuse me", Clarisse interjected, "Could we take this conversation inside? it is a bit chilly out here"

"Are you cold sweetheart?", Wilkes asked Nanny, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around her a bit tighter.

"Not anymore", she replied with a smile.

"let's go", Robert said, turning in the darkness back towards the house, Clarisse and Catherine linking arms right behind him, Nanny and Wilkes trailing a few feet behind the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE NEXT EVENING

"Where are we sleeping tonight? I am so, so, so confused as to sleeping arrangements for Lord's sake!", Nanny protested to the rest of the group, as they sipped their tea in Nanny and Wilkes' living room.

They had all been too tired the night before for the girls to return to Catherine and Robert's, and so after watching a bit of television together and having a snack, they called Clarisse's guards and informed them that they were all at Nanny and Wilkes' home. The half of the guards were now stationed at Nanny's house, the other half still at Catherine's.

"WE, the women, are sleeping at my place tonight. As we were SUPPOSED to do last night!", Catherine interjected.

"Everyone seemed to be tired. Staying here was fine", pointed out Clarisse, as she sipped her tea trying not to think of Joseph as she watched the other two happy couples try to avoid each other for her benefit.

"It turned out splendidly!", Wilkes said with a smile, "I do hope everyone was comfortable"

"Just fine", reassured Catherine.

"My bed was very comfortable. Thank you for your hospitality", chimed in Clarisse.

"Could you two have kept your hands off each other for ONE night while your house was full of guests?", added Robert.

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

Clarisse smothered a laugh, before taking a sip of her tea.

"What, err... are you speaking of?", Wilkes replied, but the look on Robert's face quickly made him change his tune, "Well it is OUR home! And it is not as we had invited any of you!"

"Wilkes!", Nanny replied, embarrassed.

"I am sorry. Of course you are all always welcome", he said, looking down at the floor.

"This is my fault",Clarisse piped it, "You are all trying to change your ways of living because I am here and in my current... predicament"

"They're not changing anything!", Robert said, a bit jealous to have lost his own intimacy with his wife for the time being and having to have overheard others.

Nanny looked away at a wall, embarrassed. Why had she let things get physical last night? Well, because she loved her husband and who knew how many years they had left for Lord's sake!

"They didn't even TRY to be quiet!", Robert pointed out.

"Robert!", said Catherine.

"Well, er...", began Wilkes.

"Oh for Lord's sake Robert! You 'ave 'ad a fulfilling physical relationship all of your life! As 'as Catherine. Not everyone is so, so, so lucky! We were both alone for many, many, many years and this is still rawther new for us! Shall we not, not, not judge?", Nanny added, her head held high.

Wilkes smiled in her direction.

"It is my fault", Clarisse replied before anyone else could, "I think I should go"

"No! Please don't", Catherine said, stepping forward to take her sister's hands in her own.

"Yes, please stay! You need your sister and your friends, friends, friends!", Nanny added.

"And besides that, Joseph will be here...", Wilkes began, but stopped speaking at the look Robert was giving him.

"What was that?", Clarisse asked.

"Well... er...", Wilkes stuttered, looking to Robert for help.

"What Wilkes meant is... Joseph will be here in... your heart. We know you two are still crazy about each other", Robert added.

"YES! He will be here in... spirit. And we all know you two will, er, work things out", Wilkes stated with a sigh of relief.

Clarisse and Catherine looked at them skeptically, just as the door swung open and two guards marched in.

"What on earth!", said Nanny.

"Introducing, Sir Jose...", one began.

"That is quite alright", Joseph said as he entered, "These people are friends and do not need..."

Everyone was quiet as Clarisse and Joseph looked back at one another.

"What are you doing here?", Clarisse finally asked quietly.

"I thought you would be at Catherine's", Joseph replied.

"That hardly answers my question", Clarisse replied, trying very hard to stay even tempered.

"I had to see you", Joseph replied, which apparently was a sign to the others in the room, as the living room quickly cleared out. Guards and all.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"If you would like me to go just say the word"

"I would like you to go", replied Clarisse.

Joseph exhaled. He was hoping that would not be her response.

"I do know we need to have a discussion. I am just not ready to have it just yet", Clarisse said, turning away, walking over to Nanny and Wilkes' fireplace.

Joseph felt a panic sweep through him. Of course he knew they needed to have a conversation. That is why he was here. That is why he had come all this way. He had assumed that everything would be fine. He knew he could make things right and win her back. Now however, he was unsure. What if it was over? Perhaps this discussion she knew they needed to have was to end their marriage.

"Clarisse", he said, stepping forward. He paused a couple of yards away from her to give her a little space, "I never doubted our marriage. Though many others have. I never once thought that you regretted marrying me earlier this year"

Clarisse turned her head to look at him, wondering where this was going.

"Now I do"

"How dare you!", Clarisse replied, feeling her anger coming up, "How dare you spin this to make me out to be the one who is doing something wrong here"

"That is not what I am doing"

"I came here for a brake. I believe I am entitled, after finding out my entire marriage is a lie! I did not come here because I regret our decision to marry"

"I am glad... and our entire marriage is certainly not a lie"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What I meant was, when you say we need to have a discussion... Am I supposed to take that to mean that you are considering ending our marriage now that this has come out?"

Clarisse looked him over in surprise. End their marriage? Of course she didn't wish to end their marriage! They had waited so long to be together. She trusted him more than anyone she had ever known. Of course she trusted him a bit less in some regards, after finding out what he was keeping from her, but she believed she understood his reasons. She knew he would never be untrue. She knew he was devoted to her unconditionally. She felt the same, but she wasn't sure she should tell him. She wasn't sure he deserved that right now. Still, she couldn't bare the thought that he may think they were over. Hadn't she hurt him before? Just earlier this year, when she turned down the proposal that she had known would be coming for years. She knew he was going to ask her. She knew she was going to say no. A regret now, which turned out to have a happy ending, but still. Hadn't she hurt him unintentionally by trying to protect her family, the same way he had?

"Your silence speaks volumes", Joseph finally said, feeling his heart brake and turning to go.

"Joseph, no. Wait! You have to know what I was going to say"

He turned around hopeful, but remembering the last time she had said those words to him made his hope quickly vanish.

"Of course it is not over. No matter how angry I am with you, I couldn't possibly let you think that"

Joseph breathed a sigh of relief, giving her a small smile, "You scared me there"

"Not my intention", she replied, having an overwhelming feeling of wanting this to all be over. They loved each other. A love she had waited her whole life for!

"Would you still like me to go? Or can we talk?", he asked, registering something in her eyes and knowing her very well.

"Stay", she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny! What is going on in there?! They 'ave been in there forever!", Nanny said to the others as they sat out in Wilkes and Nanny's den, having given the other couple their space for close to two hours now.

"It has been a while. Maybe we should make sure Joe's not laying dead in there", Robert replied.

"They have a lot to discuss", Catherine pointed out.

They heard the back door clang shut then and thought perhaps Clarisse or Joseph had left, but a shrill "Nannnnnnnny?" let them all know who had arrived.

"Aoww! Eloise and Alexis are 'ere. They aren't due for a few more days but I guess they decided to come early. Itn't that a nice surprise Love?", Nanny said to Wilkes.

"Oh yes! I'm eager to see what Alexis thought of the book I leant her... Oh, and happy to see Eloise too of course!", he quickly added.

"Sure!", Robert whispered to Catherine, knowing Wilkes spent an awful lot of time at their place on weekends when Eloise visited, which luckily for Wilkes was only twice a month.

Nanny rounded the corner and waved Alexis and Eloise in.

"Nanny! I absolutely missed you too, too, too much!", Eloise said, encasing Nanny in a tight hug.

"Aoww, well I missed you too Pet!"

"Did you miss me too Sir Wilkes?"

"Of course!", Wilkes replied, giving her a little hug. He did like the child in small doses. They even had fun together once in a while. Although when Eloise was around he wasn't able to spend much time with Nanny, but since she was only there four days a month he dealt with it.

"Hi Nanny", Alexis said, giving her a kiss.

" 'ello Love", Nanny replied. She was very fond of Alexis. Not only was Wilkes' niece like a daughter to him, but she had become the perfect caregiver for Eloise. Being so sweet, smart and witty, as well as very supportive of her and Wilkes from day one, Nanny had grown to love her as if she was her own daughter as well.

"Uncle Wilkes!", Alexis said, hugging him.

"Hello my darling girl", Wilkes replied, "How was the book?"

"Wonderful! We will have to have a long chat about it later in the weekend while Nanny and Eloise are spending some time together. I hope you don't mind us a staying a bit longer than usual"

"Tosh, tosh. You are welcome here any time. Isn't that right Nanny?"

"Well, my sainted Aunt Fanny! Of course!"

"Thanks", Alexis said with a laugh, "Good to see you Catherine, Robert"

Catherine and Robert smiled pleasantly. They liked Alexis a lot and tolerated Eloise as best they could.

"Staying for a long weekend huh? Catherine's sister Clarisse is here as well", Robert commented.

"QUEEN Clarisse?! Oh boy!", Eloise exclaimed.

"Now Eloise, Queen Clarisse and Sir Joseph need their privacy this weekend. I want you to pinky promise, promise, promise not to bother them"

"But Nanny..."

"Pinky promise?", Nanny asked again.

"Oh, all right!"

"You'll have to fill me in. I have heard about it on the news, but I am assuming there is more to the story"

"We will fill you in", Wilkes nodded, "They are having a chat in the other room right now. Clarisse needed a little time away from Genovia, but I suppose Joseph thought they needed to talk this out"

"So he came after her?", asked Alexis, "How romantic"

"I suppose", Wilkes replied.

"They've been in there two hours and I seriously doubt they are feeding each other oysters in front of the fire", Robert pointed out.

"Well...", Alexis said with a laugh, "It was still a romantic gesture to follow her to the States. Listen, Uncle Wilkes? Nanny?"

"Yes sweet'eart?", Nanny replied.

"Eloise and I, we were going to stay for a while if that is alright"

Wilkes felt a slight panic wash over him. Having Alexis around was a wonderful thought, but Eloise...

"Certainly, and 'ow long were you thinking of staying? A couple weeks?"

"No, no not a two weeks!", Eloise replied for Alexis.

Wilkes exhaled, and Robert had to hold back a laugh.

"Two months!", Eloise squealed.

"IF you will have us", Alexis pointed out. I know it is a lot to ask..."

"No, no, no. We 'ave plenty of room! You two 'ave your own floor for Lord's sake! It'll be just fine Love! Itn't that right Willie?"

"Oh, er... Ah, yes. Oh course", Wilkes replied.

"Thank you very much! Kay will be gone from now until after New Years and I would rather not be alone with Eloise", Alexis said, feeling a bit bad.

"She has a stocking!", Eloise said.

Alexis laughed, "A stalker Eloise! Not a stocking, and I really wish your mother hadn't told you"

"A stalker?!", Wilkes asked concerned.

"Not truly. Don't worry Uncle Wilkes. He is just a guy I went on a few dates with and whom has ... taken it hard that I prefer not to see him any longer"

"He shows up everywhere for Lord's sake! Everywhere we go, go, go!", Eloise said to Wilkes.

"That certainly sounds like a stalker. Have you spoken to the police?", Wilkes asked, not liking this a bit.

"I have, but there is not much we can do since he shows up at public places and never comes close to me or anything. There is no proof that he follows me, but clearly he does"

"I think you most definitely should stay here! For as long as need be and while you are here we are going to look into it a bit further", Wilkes replied.

"Oh yes Love! I don't want them going back until we know it is safe, safe, safe!", Nanny added.

"I'll hire someone to track this young man and a bodyguard if need be. Don't worry my Love", Wilkes assured Nanny.

"Nanny?"

"Yes Pet?", Nanny asking turning to Eloise.

"Are Queen Clarisse and Sir Joseph going to stay married? It is all over the news that he has two wives!"

"Joe does not have two wives! He simply had a wife no one knew about", Robert corrected.

"Oh", Eloise said with a shrug, "Can I go play in my treehouse Alexis?"

"Yes, but stay in there where we can see you", Alexis replied, seeing that she could see the treehouse from the large picture window in the den.

With that Eloise was off to play, and the other adults informed Alexis the full story of Joseph's former wife.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning", Catherine said to Alexis, "Joseph married this young woman when he was very young, before he worked for Clarisse of course. Before he had even met her. They were married while they were in college and they both worked as well as went to school. They agreed that after they graduated they would pay off their loans together. They had taken out loans for college, cars, furniture. Things like that, which had added up to quite a bit. Well, after college Joseph, entered the police academy and went into law enforcement and so he never used his degree, but you know how Joseph is. He was very good at his job from day one and in high demand. He ended up being hired by a family for private security. They wanted him so much that they offered to pay off his college loan, but the rest of their debt remained"

"So of course Joe had to travel with this family", Nanny continued, Clarisse having told her the story along with Catherine the previous night, " Any'ow, 'e was spending a lot of time away from 'ome and the marriage just fell apart. It was mutual apparently. She 'ad found someone else while 'e was away and 'e realized 'e was a bit of a free spirit and prefered not being tied down... of course 'e 'ad not met Clarisse yet for Lord's sake! Those two were made for each other for sure, sure, sure!"

"When they split up she asked that he pay half of her loans, since he no longer had to pay off his own. He didn't think that was fair. He was planning on paying half of their mutual debt, but felt that her debts for university were her own. She agreed, especially since she already had husband number two lined up who was apparently quite wealthy", Catherine added.

"I saw on the news that she had been married three times", Alexis replied .

"Yes. She 'ad Love", Nanny replied, "And apparently after divorcing the second 'usband, the third ran through all 'er money leaving 'er broke. 'e was a gambler it seems"

"She had not spoken to Joseph in decades, but when she saw that he had married royalty, to a former queen who obviously had a lot of money... she surfaced. She started by writing him and asking for money. To which he denied her of course, since he owed her nothing, but when she persisted he sent her the money for the University loans, thinking that would make her happy and she would let them be, but then she wanted more. Interest. He didn't send it though and apparently she got angry", Catherine continued.

"She was quiet for a while, but a couple of months later she blackmailed 'im. Saying she would tell the press that 'e had cheated on 'er and was a terrible womanizer, which wasn't true in the least but the press would eat that up. She also served them with papers. She's suing them for a 'uge amount stating it is for emotional abuse from years ago as well as money she says Joseph still owes her", Nanny added.

"He wouldn't pay it of course and so now we have this mess before us now", Catherine concluded, "What the press is loving though, is that an insider from the Palace has told them that Clarisse never knew about the marriage. Which she didn't"

"Yes, there is a lot of talk about that! Why didn't he tell her?", Alexis asked.

"That's the question of the hour!", Robert replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Here is chapter six. Thanks you for the reviews! I read them and they keep me writing! I have outlined the whole story and it should go up to about twenty chapters. So, fourteen after this. Half of those should have some good solid lovin in them :D Just bare with me as I let some events unfold. Thanks for reading. Please review if you are able.

Chapter 6: The More the Merrier?

Clarisse sat with her hands in her lap looking at the old stone fireplace in Wilkes and Nanny's living room. Joseph had done a lot of explaining. She had done a lot of thinking. He stood on the other side of the room waiting patiently for a reply to his explanation. He knew her well enough to know that she needed to weigh everything in her mind, and once her mind was made up, it was likely made up for good. Clarisse stood, exhaling and looking in his direction. Joseph hadn't felt this vulnerable since the time he proposed to her in the rose garden at the palace. Her reply now seemed even more important.

"I believe...", she began, "That I understand your reasons for keeping this from me"

He nodded slowly. Careful to not rejoice like a fool, although he wanted to.

"You are right. Our relationship was very delicate at it's start. I understand you wanting to wait to tell me you had been married briefly as a young man until you felt I knew you were a dependable partner, who wouldn't simply give up on me when the going got tough"

"I...appreciate your understanding that", he replied, feeling he should say something.

"AND I understand that as time went on and we became more serious, it became harder for you to tell me"

"Yes, well as I said... I wanted to marry you so very badly my darling", he said taking a step forward, but stopping, thinking better of it, "I was afraid if you had known I had failed as a husband my first time around, that it may lessen the odds of you having faith in me as husband material. I know that sounds foolish..."

"It doesn't sound foolish", she said honestly, "As I said I understand it. I never told you some things for similar reasons"

"Oh?", he asked. His curiosity getting the best of him.

She nodded with a small smile, "Please come sit down"

Joseph moved over and sat on the sofa facing the fire place, Clarisse taking a seat at the other end and smoothing a hand over the back of her hair.

"Rupert had affairs", she said then.

Joseph nodded slowly. He had suspected Rupert had lovers over the years. He could have found out if he had wanted to, back then or even now, but he didn't really want to know. How could he know and not tell her? So why investigate in the first place and risk her being hurt.

"This isn't about Rupert", she said as if reading his mind, "He was a good father, a good friend to me and a good man. You see, I never told YOU about the other women because I didn't want you to think I wasn't capable of being a good partner, a good lover"

"I liked Rupert a great deal. He was a friend as well as my king, but frankly a fool to want any other woman!"

She smiled, knowing it was truly how he felt and feeling his frustration, "I appreciate that, truly, but as I said, this is not bout that"

"I would never have held his infidelities against you or factored them in to our relationship. Never!", he said, looking her in the eye.

"Perhaps not. And I would never had thought you incapable of being a good husband because of a failed marriage many years before"

"Touche"

" And so I understand how you felt, although of course you should have told me. It is harder for me to understand why you didn't come to me after the wedding when her threats began"

"I told you. I thought I could handle it. I didn't want to put that kind of stress on you"

"But we are PARTNERS my darling! We must always confide in one another and rely on one another. Especially when it involves our marriage and our family"

"Yes. You are right. I am sorry I never came to you. I am sorry about all of it!", Joseph said, standing and tossing his hands in the air, frustrated with the situation, but not angry with her.

"Joseph. I forgive you", she said, standing herself.

He turned back to look at her and after a brief silent moment, stepped towards her and took her hands in his, "Truly?"

"Yes"

"We are... alright"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"We all make mistakes", she said with a shrug and a little smile, "However, I do want you to not just promise... but VOW to me. No more secrets!"

"Never", he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek.

She knew he meant it. She knew he loved her more then anything. She knew she could not go much longer without his touch.

"We need to be a team. We need to fight fire with fire!", she said, trying to be strong, as she always was, although she felt tears spring into her eyes from the emotions of the last few days.

"I know that", he said in that husky voice she loved so much, "This is all going to go away very soon. Rosa will soon regret ever starting this"

"You have a plan?", she asked, pulling herself together.

"Even better. I have dirt!", he said with a small smile.

"Good!", she said, squeezing his hands, "Joseph... I think we should stay here for a while. While we deal with this. It will take the spotlight of this scandal, if one can call it that, off of Amelia and the palace"

"Yes. Perhaps you are right. Rosa is living in the States now anyhow. My dealings with her and her lawyers would be here anyhow"

Clarisse nodded in reply, "But we must address the people. We have not commented yet and we must"

"I have been thinking about that. I don't think there is a need for you to make an address. I will notify Amelia, fly home and make a statement to the press"

"That's a good idea", she replied, feeling more calm now that they were working together.

"We can write it together"

"Okay", she replied, "I am sure Catherine would be happy to have us stay for a while. You fly home and make the statement, then you come here... back to me. Alright?"

Joseph watched Clarisse's lip quiver and felt immense sorrow for the grief he had caused her. He embraced her into his arms quickly, where she let out her tears on his shoulder. She was strong and in control, but she was also a woman who loved her husband more then anything and wanted desperately for their future to be a happy one. Hadn't they waited long enough?

Joseph ran his hand through her hair, soothing her. His head cradled against hers, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise you. I'm going to fix this. And then we will have our happily ever after"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4 DAYS LATER

"Alexis, you 'ave been 'ere less than a week and already 'ave letters!", Nanny announced as she walked in the kitchen door, the outside wooden screen door banging behind her.

"Oh, thanks Nan", Alexis replied, taking the letters from her.

Eloise and Wilkes sat at the table having their lunch with Alexis.

"Granny, is there any letters for ME, Eloise?"

"I'm afraid not Pet", Nanny said, leafing though the mail.

"Absolutely nothing happens around here!", Eloise pouted, "Well, I am off to do my rounds", she said scraping her chair on the wooden floor as she slid it out, making Wilkes wince, and bolted from the table.

"Ah, young lady! I do not, not, NOT want you going over to Catherine's and bothering Queen Clarisse again this afternoon! That poor woman has enough to deal with for Lord's sake!", Nanny yelled after her.

"I'm not Granny. I'm off to toss things in the lake", she called back, out of sight.

"Oh... well alright then", Nanny reasoned that was better, before handing Wilkes the bills with a kiss on the cheek, "And these I'm afraid are for you Love"

"Ah", he said taking them, "I suppose that's part of being a home owner"

"Wait a minute!", Nanny said to no one in particular, before racing out the door, "WHAT things are you tossing in the lake?"

Wilkes let out a little chuckle with Alexis. They went about opening their mail then.

"Can you believe this !?", Wilkes asked, handing a bill to Alexis, "Nanny's charge card bill"

Alexis took it, surprised that Nanny would run up her charge cards, until she saw the amounts and laughed, "Three dollars at the drug store and seven dollars at the fruit market... She's a wild woman Uncle Wilkes. You better reel her in!"

Wilkes chuckled, taking back the bill and adjusting his reading glasses, "You know. I still don't know how I was ever so lucky to find her. She's the most wonderful surprise"

"Why, because she only spends ten dollars a month on her charge card?", Alexis said with a laugh, putting aside some junk mail.

"No, no. I just meant that... Well, we have all this money and she could care less you see. She... Well, she loves me. For myself that is. Not for the things being married to me can bring her", Wilkes said with a blush.

"Oh, well of course she does! You're a wonderful man!", Alexis replied, placing a hand on his arm, "Just as you lover her for herself"

"I certainly do", he said with a smile, looking out the window at Nanny talking to Eloise with her hands on her hips.

"I hope I have what you two have one day", Alexis said as she opened a letter, "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Well, nothing. It's just... this letter is from my father"

"Oh... I see", Wilkes said biting his tongue, he and his brother, the Duke, having not spoken in years, "Well, it is nice that he got in touch"

"He wants to visit! Here!", Alexis said, scanning the letter while she spoke, "With his new bride!"

"Bride?! Did you have any idea he was getting married?"

"Of course not. Did you?"

"Certainly not", Wilkes replied.

"What should I tell him?", Alexis asked, placing down the letter.

"Well...", Wilkes said, thinking about this, "That is really up to you. Would you like him to come?"

"I guess so. It might be... nice", Alexis replied, quickly adding,"But if you are uncomfortable with it..."

"Tosh, tosh. You're father is welcome to visit you any time YOU would like"

"Thank you Uncle Wilkes! It has been quite a while since I have seen him, and I suppose I should meet my new step-mother"

"Of course, of course. He can stay upstairs with you and Eloise in your apartment... if that is alright"

"Of course. I know how you and Nanny like your privacy", Alexis replied with a little smile.

"Oh. Well...", Wilkes began.

"It's alright Uncle Wilkes", Alexis said getting up and whispering, "And you don't have to always pretend you are helping Nanny tie her apron every time I walk in the kitchen and find you with your arms around her"

Nanny walked in the kitchen then and spoke, before Wilkes could reply, "Alexis, you 'ave one more Love. Seems I dropped this one on the porch"

"Thank you", Alexis said, taking it and opening the envelope.

"Wilkes, I 'ope you were done reading your book on Churchill Love", Nanny said, turning to him.

"Why is that? I'm about half way through"

"Oh dear", Nanny said biting her lip, "Well, it's going to be awfully 'ard reading the second 'alf now that it's sitting at the bottom of the lake"

"Oh my God!", Alexis said.

"Oh my God is right! Nanny I just bought that book!", Wilkes complained.

"I know Love! I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new... Alexis? What is the matter Love?"

Both their eyes fell on Alexis then, who was staring at the letter in front of her. She slowly handed it to Wilkes, who's mouth dropped open.

"What does it say, say,say?", asked Nanny.

Wilkes didn't reply.

"Wilkes?, she asked again.

"It's a death threat!", Alexis replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hurry up Catherine! Joe is already on!", Robert yelled from in front of the television set where he and Clarisse were watching Joseph's address to Genovia.

"I'm coming!", Catherine replied as she ran in and took her seat.

"My fellow Genovians, It is with a grateful heart that I stand here before you today to thank you. Not only on my behalf, but also on behalf of my wife, the dowager Queen Clarisse, as well as for our fair Queen Amelia and the entire royal family. You're outpouring of love and well wishes has not gone unnoticed at this difficult time. I am sure by now everyone has heard the rumors that have been on the front page of every paper. I never thought I would miss the days when the papers were reporting on that awful toupee I wore in the early nineties, but it seems now I do", he said with a little smile.

Robert chuckled a little before Catherine shushed him.

"All kidding aside... This has been a difficult time for the royal family. Your support means a great deal. As Prince Royal to the throne of Genovia, I feel I owe you all the truth. And here it is. I was married, as a young man, many many years before marrying Queen Clarisse. It was a brief union, which ended in divorce. Now you may have read that I owe my ex-wife money and that I treated her poorly while we were married. Both allegations have come from my ex-wife, Rosa, and both are entirely false. It is true that she is currently suing our family, but I assure you that her story is false and that this will be proven shortly. Lastly, it has been said that the dowager Queen Clarisse did not know of my former union. This is... true"

"Yikes, should he have admitted that?", Robert asked Clarisse.

Clarisse nodded, "Honesty is always the best policy. He is doing well"

"I did not inform my wife about my former marriage. Not to purposely hide a dark past, but to protect our relationship while it was in its infancy from the idea that I would not stand by her in the future. That I would not see it through in a marriage, through the good times and the bad. I have loved your Queen for many years, although we have only been married a few short months. There is nothing on this earth I have ever wanted more, then to be her husband. Not for my title which has been bestowed upon me as a result, although it is of course a great honor to serve this nation. Not for the wealth that all royal families possess, but for the title of husband and for the wealth of her love, which is worth more to me then every jewel on this earth. For this reason I kept my early failed marriage a lie of omission. For that I will always be sorry. You as a nation love my wife profoundly, a fact that has made me love this country even more. I want to assure you, that Queen Clarisse and my marriage is strong. We have reflected on the facts, the past, and the recent events which have unfolded and very much stand united. We are as happy and as in love as the day we married, if not more so. We hold no secrets from one another, nor will we ever again in what will be our long happy marriage"

"Oh! How sweet... Did you write this with him?", Catherine asked Clarisse.

"The beginning", Clarisse replied, trying to hide her tears, "Not that last part"

"It is with a heavy heart that I inform you now, that Queen Clarisse and I will be taking a brake from Genovia. We have family in the United States, as you all know. We have talked it over with the royal family, and feel that while sorting out our lawsuit and recovering from the false allegations made, we would like to stay in the US. We will certainly be back in a few months time, and will miss Genovia greatly. Our duties will be taken over by members of the royal family and parliament, in our absence. God save the Queen and God bless Genovia. Thank you", Joseph concluded as he stepped away from the podium.

"Will you be staying HERE? For MONTHS?", Catherine asked her sister.

"Oh, well we needn't. We can also get a suite at..."

"No, no! Please stay with us! I am retired now. When else am I ever going to be able to spend a few months with my twin sister? We're not getting any younger. It will be wonderful, and no trouble at all! Isn't that right Robert?"

"Ah... Yeah. No trouble", Robert replied, thinking he and Catherine's love life better not suffer any more then it already had from Clarisse's visit thus far.

"If you are certain...", Clarisse replied.

"Absolutely. It is all settled", Catherine said with a smile.

"Good speech", Robert said as he turned off the set.

"Very good speech!", Clarisse replied with a proud smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Three's a Crowd

"Joe is here", Robert announced to Wilkes, Nanny, Alexis, Catherine and Clarisse who sat around Catherine and Robert's back deck.

"Thank God! I still think we should have called the police the moment this letter arrived yesterday", Wilkes interjected.

"It says no police", Robert pointed out.

"I don't bloody care what it says!", Wilkes replied, feeling very frustrated and concerned for his family.

"Sorry", Robert replied, backing off and sitting down next to Catherine.

"No. I'm sorry Robert", Wilkes said, as he exhaled and took a hold of Nanny's hand on the bench beside his.

"You are understandably upset. Joseph will be able to help, as he promised you on the phone last night", Clarisse offered.

"He has so much on his plate right now. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?", Alexis asked, from beside Wilkes, who had not let her out of his sight since the letter had arrived.

"Of course not! It's no trouble at all. Joseph is happy to do it", Clarisse assured her.

"Did I hear my name?", Joe asked as he stepped out on the deck.

"And there emerges our hero", Catherine said with a smile, "That was a wonderful speech yesterday Joseph"

"Thank you", Joseph said to Catherine, before his eyes met Clarisse. She had already told him on the phone that she had been pleased with his statement.

"Once again, very well stated", Clarisse said as she abandoned her seat to greet her husband, "Welcome home"

He smiled in reply, wrapping his arms around her for a hug and a brief kiss.

"Welcome home?", Robert whispered to Catherine, "Don't tell me they're staying forever"

"Shh. It was a metaphor I am quite sure. They are home when they are together", Catherine whispered back.

"Now, it seems we have something to deal with here as well. Do you have the letter?", Joseph asked Wilkes, reluctantly letting Clarisse go.

"Right here", Wilkes said, handing it to Joe, "Thank you for helping us. I know you're an expert on these kinds of things. It says not to involve the police. We were not quite sure what to do"

"Hmmm", Joseph said examining the letter, "Is this the envelope it came in?"

"Yes", Alexis replied.

"And Wilkes said on the phone someone has been stalking you?"

"Following me, yes. I thought it would end when I came here, but maybe I was wrong"

"Well, it seems like he found you. It was a he?"

"The man following me back in New York? Yes"

"Did anyone see any glimpse of him when he put this in the mailbox?", Joe asked.

"Oh, no, no, no Joseph. You see it was mailed 'ere. It was mixed in with the other mail", Nanny explained.

"No, it wasn't. It has a postage stamp, but no markings from the post office. This letter was hand delivered", Joe replied, as he showed the envelope to Wilkes and Nanny.

"Oh my Lord! 'e was 'ere!?", Nanny said, looking from Joseph to Wilkes.

"We are calling the police. Right now!", Wilkes said, standing.

"I think that might be best. I know it says no police, but there is no reason to believe she would be any more in danger if they were notified", Joseph agreed, "I will have a couple of guards go over to your place and guard Alexis there. Just to be safe"

"Lionel just arrived this morning", Clarisse pointed out, trying not to smile. She knew her husband hadn't been happy when they had heard that Lionel would not be returning to school, but staying on with the staff at the palace.

"Good. We'll send him and Roger over. We'll still have plenty of guards here", Joe told Wilkes, thinking he would be happy to get rid of Lionel as well.

"Thank you Joseph. I'm going to make the call now", Wilkes said, stepping into the house.

"I'll go with 'im", Nanny said, following behind her husband.

"My father was supposed to come visit, but I guess I better cancel that now", Alexis said to the group, "It's too bad. I haven't seen him in years"

"He can still pay you a visit!", Clarisse pointed out, "I know a threat like this is scary, but I can tell you as someone who has gotten many such threats, that you have to keep living"

"Clarisse is right", Joseph agreed, "It might be a nice distraction for you to have a visit from your father. Don't worry. Lionel won't leave your side. I will be giving him instructions to not set foot anywhere you are not"

"Where is Eloise?", Nanny asked, as she poked her head out the door, "I thought she was playing inside"

"Playing in the loft", Alexis replied, "Oh, that reminds me! Kay is coming in a few days. She called this morning. Is that alright? I guess you had told her she could come any time?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes I did", Nanny replied, thinking she would have preferred it be another time. Kay staying with them would up their house guest total to five by next week, "I will just check on Eloise"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LATER THAT NIGHT

"House guests!", Robert said as he slammed shut the sliding glass door to their bedroom balcony.

"Pardon?", Catherine asked from her location on the bed, watching the evening news.

"I was going to suggest that we take a dip in the hot tub, but it seems Clarisse and Joe are already down there!"

"Oh. Well, Robert you know they really need this time together"

He gave her a look in reply.

"They do!"

"I'm sure they do, but why do they have to do it here?!"

"As Nanny would say, we are much much better then that!", she replied with a smile, "If you think we have it bad, just think of poor Wilkes and Nanny. They'll have EIGHT house guests by the end of the week!"

"Eight?", he asked as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes! They went down to the police station with Alexis today, as you know. Well, they stopped for some things at the market on their way home and guess who happened to be there?"

"You've got me. Who?"

"Nanny's former charge, who was in town on her way to pay them a visit as a surprise!"

"Kay?"

"No. The charge before her"

"I bet they were surprised!"

"I would say so! At least Wilkes was. It seems Nanny had invited this woman and her children for Thanksgiving and had forgotten all about it"

"I bet Wilkes was thrilled"

"Not... exactly"

"I was being sarcastic"

"I am aware darling"

"Well, you're right that is much worse"

"I saw Wilkes when they got in. He marched right in the house like a child. You will really have to have a talk with him soon Robert. Between his home full of unwanted house guests, his brother... whom he is estranged from, visiting this week, and this stalker business, he is under a great deal of stress. He could use his best friend"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to him"

"You're a good man", she said, kissing his cheek.

"Right. And nice guys finish LAST"

"Oh Robert. It is not that bad!"

"It IS that bad!"

"I thought you liked my sister and her husband!"

"I do! But not when I am not allowed to touch you when they are here"

"What are you talking about? Of course you can touch me"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone!"

She laughed despite herself at this.

"You SAID, that you didn't want any hanky panky while Clarisse was here"

"Yes darling, but that was BEFORE she and Joseph had made amends"

"You never told me that!"

"I should have thought it was obvious!"

"So we can go back to..."

"Yes", she said with a smile, before he had finished.

"Alrighty!", he said, slapping his hands together cheerfully. He walked over to the glass doors of the balcony to make sure they were shut, before moving to the bedroom door and locking it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You just said...", he began, confused.

"Robert! I would like a little romance"

"Alright", he said, thinking for a moment, "I'll go get that champagne we've been saving"

"That's for a special occasion!"

"It IS a special occasion. It's been nearly two weeks since we've had..."

"Robert!"

"What?!"

"Well... won't it be obvious? I mean... it is not even bedtime"

"Since when has that been an issue with us?"

"Yes I know, normally, but with guests... They may hear something"

"I don't believe this"

"Can't you wait until after everyone has gone to bed? What is Joe and Clarisse come in? Or if Nanny or Wilkes or Alexis... or God forbid Eloise..."

"You think TOO much! This is our house. Who cares if they hear!"

"I care!"

"Alright. Fine", he said with a sigh. He was too exhausted to plead his case any longer.

She looked at him and felt a pang of love. He really was SUCH a good man.

"Oh Robert, I'm sorry. I am not considering you am I?"

"It's fine. I understand your reasoning", He said legitimately, "Can we at least watch a ball game or something?", he asked as he laid on the bed next to her.

"Sure", she said, handing him the remote.

She smiled to herself as she rested her head on his chest. He HAD locked the door. So... why not? She played with the buttons of his button down shirt innocently as he flipped through the channels. After he settled on a football game she popped the first button. He apparently thought nothing of it, as he complained about the score to her. She upped her her game, popping two more buttons. He made no comment, but his attention on the television wasn't evident any longer either. She popped two more buttons and slid her hand inside. Her smile broadened as she looked straight ahead at the TV. She would love to see the look on his face, but this was more fun. She pretended to watch the game as her hand ran through his chest hair. She brought her knee up then, as she turned on her side, so that her leg covered both of his. Her eyes were still on the TV. She ran her foot up one of his legs until her knee reached on a sensitive spot.

"Catherine, Jesus!", he finally said, unable to stand it any longer.

She finally looked at him, smiling. He looked back at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Can't a woman change her mind?"

He raised his eyebrows, "What makes you think I am still interested?"

"Oh", She said, removing her leg. She could see right through his bluff, "Alright then"

"Wait!"

"Yes?", she asked, turning back to him with a cheeky smile.

"Why you little...", he said, as he reached over to tickle her.

"Oh! Robert no! No!", she gasped through her laughter.

She jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom to escape his playfulness.

"Cath? Come on! We were having fun", he said with a pout, outside the door.

"Just a second"

"I'll be right back", he said, the thought of the champagne downstairs popping into his head.

He raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs in what he assumed was record time for a man his age. After grabbing the champagne from the freezer, he grabbed a couple of glasses and headed for the stairs. He had almost made it to the first step, when Joe walked around the corner.

"Hi Robert", Joe said, a towel wrapped around his swim suit.

"Hi", Robert replied.

Joe looked to the champagne and glasses, and registered Robert's eager pace. He was clearly heading upstairs, the only thing upstairs being Catherine and his bedroom. The two stared at each other for a moment before Joe broke the silence.

"Thank you for having us. Just coming in for some water"

"Any time", Robert replied, looking down to the champagne and back up to Joe, "Listen Joe..."

"We won't disturb you", Joe replied.

"Good man", Robert replied, walking up the stairs for a few seconds before speeding up the pace.

Joe laughed to himself as he made his way into the kitchen for the water.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good evening your majesty"

Clarisse jumped a little from her position in the hot tub. She had thought she was alone. Her eyes opened and focused on the person who had spoken.

"Oh, Lionel. Hello", she said as she lowered herself to make her cleavage, which was quite prominent in this swim suit, disappear under the water.

"Looking good", he said with a goofy smile.

She looked back at him unsure of what to say. Looking good? Who else in their staff, or their entire country for that matter, would even think of speaking to the dowager queen in that manner? Still, she knew he was an awkward young man who meant no harm.

"Well... thank you Lionel", she replied, letting it slide, "Aren't you supposed to be guarding Alexis?"

"Oh. Yeah, I am. I just came over to borrow some towels for Nanny. There's a bunch of guests coming I guess"

"I see. Yes, but I don't believe running errands is the point of you being there. I will talk to Nanny tomorrow. You had better return now"

"Oh Nanny didn't send me. Alexis did, but they're for Nanny. I guess she is kind of freaking out"

"Alexis is, as you say, freaking out? Well I do not blame her. Wouldn't you feel the same if you had gotten a death threat in the mail?"

"Oh no. I meant Nanny is freaking out"

"Oh. I see"

"You know", Lionel said, taking a step forward, "If anyone ever threatened you, I would be there to protect you your majesty"

Clarisse tried not to get annoyed with the boy, but it was just so difficult not to, "Oh for goodness sake Lionel. I HAVE had my life threatened. Many times"

"You HAVE?!", he asked, concerned, as he took another step forward.

"Yes. It simply goes with the territory"

"Does Joe know?", he asked, finding this hard to believe, taking another step forward without looking.

"Yes. Now, Lionel look out. You are awfully close to the..."

"And he didn't step up security?!", he asked, outraged. He stepped forward once more, his feet on the very edge of the hot tub.

"At the time I am sure he did. Now Lionel please..."

"Lionel!", Joe, who had just entered the deck from the house, barked, "What are you doing here?!"

Lionel flinched in reply to Joesph's tone, loosing his balance. His arms flared as he tried not to fall in the water. Joe sprinted to grab onto his shirt, as Clarisse tried to move out of the way, but it all happened too fast to avoid. Lionel landed on Clarisse in the hot tub with a splash. His head dipping under water. He came up and was face to face with Clarisse, whom he was straddling. Her hair was wet and slicked back, her having been pushed under water as well, with the force of his weight. His eyes drifted from her wet hair to the beads of water running down her cheekbones and finally to her chest, which also had water beads running down and was exposing more cleavage then he had ever seen.

"Your... majesty!", he squeaked out, before feeling a hand yank his shirt collar from behind, sending him back into reality.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident. I swear!", he pleaded as he came face to face with Joseph.

"It WAS an accident Joseph", Clarisse added, afraid he may brake Lionel's nose.

Joseph acknowledged what she was saying and hesitantly let Lionel's shirt collar go, instead grabbing his arm and pulling him up onto the deck, "What are you even doing here?!"

"We need towels", Lionel replied quickly.

"Go. Back. NOW!", Joseph said, as calmly as he could.

"Yes Sir... Although, you are really not the Head of Security any longer. So I don't really have to listen to..."

"Now!"

"Yes Sir", Lionel replied, retreating.

"And I don't want you to ever leave Alexis unattended again! Do you understand me?", Joseph called after him.

"She tried to get rid of him", Clarisse pointed out.

"Can you BLAME her?", he asked, trying to calm himself.

"Oh dear, you have that little vein in your neck throbbing that you only get..."

"When that kid is around! That's when I get it!"

"I was going to say when you are stressed", Clarisse replied, trying not to smile.

"The two go hand in hand Clarisse. Hand in hand"

"Come back in. I'll help you relax"

He exhaled, and after a moment stepped back in. She pushed her self over to his corner and sat on his lap in the water, turning his head and giving him a brief moist kiss. She smiled at him afterward, and he relaxed a bit.

"You are under a lot of stress", she said, looking at his shoulders as she traced them with her fingers.

"We both are", he replied, his hand smoothing up and down her back.

"I suppose that is true", she admitted with a weak smile, "I am so glad you are back"

"I am so glad you have forgiven me", he replied, running his thumb over her mouth, before moving in for a deeper kiss.

She opened her mouth and let him kiss her properly, deeply, passionately. A kiss which awakened her desire and very clearly fueled his. Her hands ran up his chest, her fingernails raking the wet chest hair a bit harder then she normally would. Her hands falling to the back of his neck. He broke the kiss abruptly, disappointing her. However, her disappointment was lifted when he looked into her eyes with that lusty haze of his, which she loved. She brought her lips back to his, this time a bit more aggressively. He slid the straps of her swimsuit down then, palming her flesh and causing a small moan to escape her lips. Her reaction only fueled him more and he found himself pushing the swimsuit all the way down.

"Joseph...", she said breathlessly, after tearing her mouth away, "Not here"

He slipped his hand under the water with a smile, and made a move which caused her eyes to roll back in her head as she clung to grip the side of the hot tub.

"It's the only place. It seems indoors is ocupado"

"There are guards out front", she pointed out, putting a hand over his attempts at foreplay.

"They won't come back here", he said, taking off his trunks.

"You don't know that", she replied, but slide her suit off her legs anyhow.

"I asked them for privacy. We won't be bothered, and even if we were...", he said as he kissed her neck, "The light back here is very dim"

"Hmmm", she replied, as she began to loose her mind.

"It is very dark back here", he continued, before placing more kisses across her collar bone.

"Suppose that's true", she replied, just as his hand made its way under water once more.

"Yes", he said, sliding down so that his face was level with her chest, now peeking out of the water. Her breathing had gotten so heavy that he could hardly stand it.

"I'll be lookout", she offered breathlessly.

"Oh no. No", he said as he nibbled the flesh in front of him.

"Oh Joseph", she whispered, barely audibly.

"You relax. I am lookout", he said, before claiming her chest completely, causing the most exquisite soft noises to come out of her mouth and into his ear.

After a few minutes, she could stand the torture no longer and positioned herself on his lap, where they made love indulgently slow. Despite the slow pace, the encounter didn't last all that long, as they both had been on fire with desire beforehand. As she clawed her nails into his back and cooed his name one last time, he knew she was finished and gave into his own need. She moved in assistance of making him experience an exquisite finale, before they both exhaled and fell together again the wall of the tub.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Champagne! A very nice touch", Catherine said, as Robert entered, locking the door behind him.

"I'm a romantic kind of guy", he said with a wink, "So... what are you wearing under there?"

Catherine peeked under the covers, which she had just slid into before he returned.

"Under here... Hmm. Let's see. Oh dear. It appears I am wearing... nothing"

A broad smile filled his face, "Doctor Howard! Are you trying to seduce me?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Read them and very much appreciate them! :)

Chapter 8: Is It Hot In Here?

"DOCTOR Howard? Seduce you?", Catherine asked, smoothing the sheet over her, "Of course not! I do, however, believe it is time for your check up"

"Ah", Robert replied, trying not to smile, as he made his way over to her,"Well, go easy on me alright?"

"I shall try", she replied, sitting up in bed and wrapping the sheets around her, "I am going to need you to disrobe"

"Of course", Robert replied with a straight face, placing down the champagne and glasses in his hands and doing as he was told.

He stood to the side of the bed when he was done, looking for his next cue.

"Hmm. Well, everything looks fine", she said, looking him over seriously.

"Just fine?"

She smiled in reply, "You're fishing for compliments"

"No, I could care less. What now doctor?"

"Well, for the record, you do look very attractive Mister...", she grabbed her book from the bedside table and pretended it was his chart, "Mister Woodward"

"Thank you", he replied with a smile, "You're not so bad yourself"

She snapped the book shut and put up her hand, "Please Mr. Woodward. I am your physician and a professional"

"I apologize. It won't happen again"

She tossed the book aside, before replying, "I would appreciate that. Now, I wouldn't mind a glass of that", she said, pointing to the champagne.

"As you wish", he said, as he popped the cork.

He turned his back to her as he poured two glasses. She smiled at the little freckly pattern on his lower back, which she had nicknamed "Sunny" on the first occasion of their making love, the freckles forming a kind of sun with a smile. He turned back around and handed her a glass. She smiled to say thank you, but they both remained silent. They both drank quickly, places their glasses on the night stand as they finished.

"Alright Mr. Woodward. Why don't you hop up here", she said, patting the bed.

He complied, sitting beside her. She smiled, reaching back to the night stand and taking out her stethoscope. She placed it around her neck, before tossing the sheets off of her and moving over, in one swift move, to straddle him. Robert's eye opened wide at the site before him. She had to admit she loved his reaction to the site of her nudity, even now after five years together.

"Shall I begin?", she asked.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving the curve of her chest. She placed the earpieces in her ears so that the stethoscope ran down between her breasts. His obvious arousal was quite evident below her. She breathed into the scope before leaning forward and placing it over his heart, her eyes locking with his.

"How does it sound?", he asked softly after a moment. He clearly was struggling with pacing himself, wanting nothing more then to pounce on her right at that moment.

"Well...", she said seriously, "Your heart is racing quite a bit"

"Hmm. Is it?", he asked, leaning up to kiss her.

She pulled away after a moment to reply, "Yes. It is. Is something... exciting you?"

He broke out in a wide grin, which made her melt a little. Now she was the one who was burning up. She lowered herself to be closer to him.

"Maybe... a little", he replied as he ran a hand over her bottom.

"I see. I see. Well Mr. Woodward, you are going to have to calm down so that I may continue my examination", she replied before kissing him passionately.

Her mouth closing over his and he clung to her, grabbing her hips and refusing to let go. Her tongue ran over his eagerly, taking his breath away. He returning the attention until they were both using every muscle in their mouths and tongues. She placed her hand on his chest and began to ease back a bit, but he pulled her back in. She succumbed for a moment, before placing a hand on his chest more forcefully and tearing herself away.

"Please Mr. Woodward! Allow me to finish examining you!"

"Of course", he said breathlessly, "I apologize"

"Alright then. Your heart seems just fine. Your lips, your tongue... more then fine", she said with a smile, "Now, let me check your chest muscles", she said as she ran her hands hard down his chest, pulling the chest hair just a bit.

"Feel okay?"

She nodded with a smile, letting her fingers linger below his belly button.

"Can I check yours too?", he asked.

"Oh, well that is highly unusual", she replied seriously, "However, if you insist..."

She leaned forward so he could cup her with his hands. She had never been shy about expressing how much she loved the texture of his hands, rough from years of working in construction, running over her. She moaned a bit, before sitting back up, wanting to be the one in control once again.

"Alright, that is quite enough of that. I must continue", she said, before sliding her hand down to grip his most sensitive of areas.

His eyes rolled back in his head, to her delight.

"Very impressive", she whispered, lowering her lips to his ear as her hands continued to torture him.

He groaned, rolling over and taking her with him. She thought about resisting and prolonging their role play session, but he clearly was ready to go, and she would be lying if she she said she wasn't as well. He hovered over her, kissing every inch of her from her cheeks to her stomach, frantically. He was prepared to offer her body more pleasures, however, he heard her speak and stopped.

"NOW Robert"

He looked to see her eyes ablaze with desire. He had been so caught up with the fun they were having, with the excitement he was feeling, that he didn't realize how much she was wanting him as well.

"Now", he agreed, nodding.

Soon their bodies met in perfect unison. Where they experienced the most delicious sensations as lovers. Robert thanked God that Joe and Clarisse were outdoors, as he refused to hold back. Much to his delight, Catherine was certainly not holding back either.

"I love you", he said, as she lay in his arms afterward. The room darkened from the sun having gone down.

"I love you too", she replied, from her position spooned up in front of him, before exhaling and saying sleepily, "You'll get my bill in the mail"

"Yes Doctor", he said with a smile, rubbing circles onto her back and admiring her beauty as she fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, you kind of have a crush on the Queen huh?", Alexis asked Lionel as they sat up in her sitting room.

"I protect her majesty at all costs. There is a difference", Lionel replied.

"Yes, and you want her too. It's fairly obvious", Alexis replied as she flipped through her magazine.

"Well...", Lionel replied, looking out the window towards Catherine and Robert's place, where the queen was staying, "Maybe I used too, but I don't think I really have a chance"

Alexis burst out laughing, "You think ?!"

"What's so funny?!", he demanded, "I'm a nice guy, good looking, smart..."

Alexis put down her magazine and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You are... nice"

"And?"

"And... I guess you must be smart or the palace wouldn't employ you"

"My Uncle is the Prime Minister", he admitted.

"Oh. Well, that explains that... Ah, I mean... STILL, you must be intelligent or they wouldn't keep you around"

"Yeah. I'm pretty useful to them", Lionel said nodding, "Do you think I'm hot?"

"Hot ?!"

"Well, you know what I mean... good looking"

"Um... the leather jacket is nice"

"Thanks", he said, nodding, a clueless expression on his face.

"And maybe if you dyed over those terrible highlights you would be somewhat handsome as well", she offered, trying to be kind.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of shaving my head"

Alexis bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

"I think the Queen likes bold guys", he continued.

"Lionel...", Alexis began delicately, "You really ARE a nice guy"

"Thanks", he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"So why don't you find a nice girl your age to be interested in?"

Lionel shrugged in reply, "Maybe someday I guess"

"Have you tried the online personals?"

"No. That wouldn't work. I'm married to my work", he replied with a silly tough face.

Alexis tried not to laugh, "I see. Well, maybe a maid at the palace?"

"A couple of them are cute, but all they do is gossip. I was going to ask out Charlotte, do you know her?"

"I do. I really like her... she is a bit old for you though"

"Yeah, and she's my bosses girlfriend! He almost punched my in the face once when I made a comment about her. I'm telling you those Heads of Security mean business when their ladies are involved"

"Shades and Charlotte are a couple?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I didn't realize"

"Its kind of a secret. Like the Queen and Joe used to be", Lionel said, taking another bite of his sandwich, "So, why do you think I don't have a chance with Queen Clarisse?"

"Ahh... Should I state the obvious?"

"Sure"

"It would cause a huge scandal for her family, Shes a Queen and you are a nobody, she is old enough to be your grandmother, she is newly married and madly in love with Joseph, and frankly I think she finds you pretty annoying"

"Wow. Harsh"

"Sorry... Oh, and Joe would kill you. Literally"

"Yeah, I have thought of all those things. She is just so... charming, so beautiful..."

"Yes. She certainly is", Alexis admitted, "But there are charming, beautiful ladies out there who are single and your own age"

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I think I do"

"Good", she said with a kind smile, before returning to her magazine.

"So... when should we go out?", he asked then.

"What ?", she asked.

"On our date? When?"

"What ?!", she said, putting the magazine back down, "No, no. Not ME!"

"Well, isn't that what you meant?"

"NO! I just meant... in general. Find someone your own age... in general"

"Oh. But... you are really pretty, and nice"

"Thank you"

"So..."

"Not gonna happen", she replied, "Now, i'm going to bed"

"Okay", he said, following her into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to watch you at all times", he replied.

"Uncle Wilkes!", she yelled.

"Okay, okay! Settle down. I will just sleep right outside the door. Make sure you lock your window though"

"Fine", she said, closing the door in his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TWO DAYS LATER

"My father is here!", Alexis announced as ran in the kitchen.

"What, what, WHAT? Oh my Lord, why does everyone arrive early?", a frazzled Nanny asked. She was covering in flour in an attempt to make Hillary, her former charge, her favorite tarts before she arrived.

"Wasn't it absolutely wonderful that my mother came early?", asked Eloise, who was dissolving sugar cubes on her tongue, before skipping out of the room.

"Sure, sure, sure", Nanny replied, as she untied her apron and dashed over to the mirror, "Oh my Sainted Aunt Fanny! I can not, not, NOT meet the Duke like this!"

"You look fine Nanny. Please come. He doesn't like to be kept waiting", Alexis said nervously, as she looked down at her own dress, "Do I look alright?"

"You look lovely! As always", Nanny assured her, "And I suppose that is what counts", she added with a sigh. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet Wilkes' brother, the Duke, looking like she did, but it was more important that Alexis feel comfortable, "Let's go greet your father love"

"Where is Uncle Wilkes?", Alexis asked, looking around.

"Do not, not, NOT get me started on your Uncle Wilkes!", Nanny replied, as she slammed closed a drawer, " Wilkes decided it would be a good idea to go into the City and 'ave a business meeting today, just as our 'ome is turning into a bloomin 'otel!"

"But... he's retired!", Alexis replied, "My father will not like that he is not here!"

"It's a board meeting, or some such nonsense. I think 'e was just trying to escape if you ask me... 'e wasn't very 'appy when 'e found out 'ow many guests we would be 'aving"

"I'm sorry Nanny! I should never have invited my father and his wife"

"Oh. No, no, no... You didn't invite them. They invited themselves! Sides, it's Kay Wilkes doesn't like 'aving 'ere. They don't get along you see... And now that 'illary will be 'ere as well, with 'er children and Eloise... 'e is not very 'appy"

"He still shouldn't leave it all on your shoulders!"

"I agree love, but you know 'ow men can be!"

Alexis nodded, although she didn't really know much about men, having never had a serious boyfriend before.

"Alright", Nanny said, "Let's move, move, move before Eloise 'as your father running back out the front door"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There she is", Joseph said to Clarisse, motioning to his sister Rita, whom they were meeting in The Palm Court at The Plaza.

They made their way over to Joseph's sister, whom Joe had not seen since the blow up fight between Wilkes and Nanny at Clarisse and Joseph's Vow Exchange earlier that year, a fight that Joe was quite sure Rita had caused. Rita had insisted on finding Wilkes a secretary in New York from her top notch Administrative Assistant business, causing Wilkes to tell Nanny, who had offered to step in, that she was unqualified for the position. Well, perhaps it had been Wilkes' fault as well, but he had not intentionally hurt Nanny's feelings. Rita on the other hand, only cared about herself. She chatted away on her cell phone, even after Joseph and Clarisse stopped at her table. Their guards had sat at a nearby table.

"Hello?", Joseph asked, annoyed, after a moment.

"Okay, I have to run. Yeah... yeah. That's fine. On my desk in the morning. Don't screw it up! Chow", she said into her phone, before tossing it on the table.

"Hello Rita. It was good of you to meet us", Clarisse said, before taking her seat, which Joseph had pulled out for her.

"It is no problem at all", Rita replied with a wave of her hand.

"What have you got?", Joseph asked eagerly, taking his own seat.

"It's all right here", she said, placing a folder on the table.

Joe reached for the folder and she covered his hand with hers, "Gees, I hate to do this Joe. I mean your my brother, but a lady has to make a living and you know, this info didn't come cheap"

Joseph rolled his eyes, before clearing his throat and replying politely, "Of course. We appreciate the use of all your connections"

Joseph pulled a check out of his coat pocket then and handed it to her. Rita opened it, nodded, and winked at him.

"Thanks big brother", she said, sliding the folder towards him.

Joseph and Clarisse eagerly opened the folder together and looked through the photos and documents.

"THIS is your first wife ?!", Clarisse asked, eyeing the cheap looking woman in the photos.

"I am afraid so", he replied, "She didn't like like THAT when we were together of course"

The woman was styled in head to toe leopard print. Her long red and black extensions cascading down her shoulders. She had on the brightest make-up Clarisse had ever seen, but the most shocking thing was her obvious addiction to plastic surgery. Now, Clarisse had done a few fillers over the years, a tasteful amount. She didn't blame women for trying to maintain their youth, but Joseph's ex-wife looked like she had more injections in her face then the entire cast of a soap opera. And that was nothing compared to her large artificial breasts, which appeared to be rather... crooked?

"Yep, she's a real mess. Too much work done", Rita replied.

"She certainly seems to have had a lot", Clarisse replied as politely as possible.

"Did you notice?", Rita asked Clarisse, pointing to a photo, "Crooked! I would have sued. Yours are beautiful! Are they real?"

"Rita!", Joseph interjected.

"Sorry!", she replied, putting her hands in the air, "Just trying to point out you have a beautiful wife. Don't bite my head off!"

"Try and have some class", Joseph replied.

"Oh, that's real nice! Here I am helping you out..."

"We're PAYING you!"

"Who cares! You're loaded! I hooked you up with the best P.I. in the city! Okay? I know you're a big shot in Genovia, but here in Manhattan you gotta know this guy. Okay? He did me a favor. You understand?"

"Rita, we are very grateful for your help", Clarisse offered.

"Thanks. You know I'm doing it for you anyway. Joe can be a real pain in the..."

"Keep your voice down!", Joseph replied.

"You're just mad at me about your friend Wilkes. I don't know why. It's not my fault he and his wife got in that fight at your party. I should be the one upset you know! He fired my best girl. FIRED her! She nearly left my agency... and she is very thought after. I am talking big bucks here!"

"I believe Wilkes fired her because she had been rude to his wife", Clarisse replied, "She had neglected to give him information that a little girl whom is like a grandchild to them had been hospitalized and almost died. He was very distraught, and understandably so"

"Yeah. Well, I guess... but Joe here overreacted a bit!"

"Alright. Alright. It's all water under the bridge", Joseph said to his sister, "I really need to focus on this now. So, shall we bury the hatchet?"

"Yeah. Okay. Listen, you look through the material. I have to make a call. Be right back", Rita said as she left them to step outside.

"Try to stay calm darling", Clarisse said, placing her palm on his face as he exhaled, "Rita is not the enemy"

"No. I know", he said, placing a little kiss on her forehead.

They both turned back to the the folder then.

"SHE is", Clarisse said, pointing the Joseph's ex-wife.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Thanksgiving

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So you are meeting with Rosa... but she doesn't know it?", Catherine asked, a bit confused.

"Yes", Clarisse replied, "You see, we have been working with Rita..."

"Oh God, I can't stand that woman!", Catherine replied, remembering her antics from earlier that year.

"I know, but she is Joseph's sister and she is helping us... at a price. Anyhow, she knows an entire network of people who make their living digging up dirt, so to speak, on people"

"She seems like the kind of person that would know people like that", Catherine replied, "So? What have they found on Rosa?"

"Oh Catherine, what haven't they found! This is almost going to be too easy. She's done so many terrible things that we weren't quite sure which to pursue as... well..."

"Blackmail?"

"Yes", Clarisse replied, taking a sip of her tea, which rested on Catherine's kitchen table.

"So... Do tell. What was the winner?"

"She's having an affair", Clarisse replied.

Catherine looked back at Rosa's photo, "Who WITH? The woman looks like a science experiment gone wrong"

"Catherine. Please be serious!", Clarisse scolded, taking back the photo, but being unable to smother the laugh that came out.

Catherine chuckled in reply, "Alright, so she's having an affair. Is that big enough to get her to leave you alone?"

"It's who she's having an affair WITH that is the point"

"Oh. I SEE...", Catherine said on the edge of her seat.

"Senator Hayes"

"No! He's pretty good looking actually. What does he see in her?"

"It takes all kinds. There are others as well, but he is the most powerful"

"He's married. With a bunch of kids..."

"Three teenagers and a ten-year-old. All from his wife of twenty-five years"

"What a creep! He's quite a bit younger then Rosa... I don't get it"

"I suppose there must be some kind of attraction... Oh Catherine, I don't know if this is right. I know I told Joseph I wanted to fight fire with fire, but this kind of blackmail feels a bit... seedy"

"You do what you have to do to protect your family! She's making up lies about your husband. You are telling the truth, and even that you are not doing... as long as she cooperates"

"I want to be the bigger person"

"Believe me. You are! ….unless by bigger you are referencing the size of her..."

"Oh you!", Clarisse said with a laugh, trying to grab Rosa's photo out of her hands.

"Are they... crooked?", Catherine asked, busting out laughing.

Clarisse laughed too, despite her attempt to keep it together. Catherine's laugh had always had that affect on her, even when they were just small children. A simple chuckle turned into gasping for air and tears running down their cheeks. The kind of laughter that can only be shared between sisters or very close friends.

"Well, I am glad, glad, glad SOMEONE is 'aving fun", Nanny said from behind them.

"Oh Nanny. I'm sorry. We didn't hear you come in", Catherine said, drying her eyes.

"We were just about to come over and help you", Clarisse said, as she closed the folder in front of her.

"Thank you", Nanny said as she flopped in a chair beside them and covered her face with her hands.

"Nanny?", Catherine asked, "Are you crying chum?"

"Oh dear", Clarisse said.

Both women put an arm around Nanny while she sobbed into her hands. Both asked her what was wrong and didn't get a reply. Finally she stopped crying. Hiccuping a few times and removing her hands from her face.

"Alright", Nanny said with a sigh, "Let's move, move, move", as she prepared to head back to her house for the Thanksgiving "celebration".

"Nanny!", Catherine said, stopping her, "We are not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on!"

"Oh Catherine. I can not, not, NOT talk about it now. I 'ave too much to do for Lord's sake!"

"I know it is a lot more people then we expected for Thanksgiving, but we will be fine", Catherine assured her.

"That's easy for you to say! I 'ave to cook EVERYTHING on top of 'aving TEN houseguests!"

"Ten?!", Clarisse asked.

"Alexis, Eloise, Kay, 'illary, Sophia, Stuart, 'enry, Katie, Lionel and Roger", Nanny replied.

"Who?", both woman asked in reply.

"Oh for Lord's sake! Alexis and Eloise..."

"Yes. We know who THEY are", Catherine replied.

"Kay, Eloise's mother. 'illary, my former charge and 'er two children, Sophia and Stuart..."

"Okay. I'm with you so far", Catherine replied, counting people on her fingers.

"Alexis' father the Duke, who insists on my calling 'im 'enry... I'm not sure why! 'e 'as been treating me like i'm 'is maid for Lord's sake! 'e is such an awful man. I can not believe 'e is Wilkes' brother... although even my Willie is not, not , NOT on my list of favorite people right now either"

"Okay, so Henry is Alexis' father. Who is Katie and Roger?", Catherine asked.

"Katie is the Dukes new wife... who is young enough to be 'is daughter... maybe even granddaughter for Lord's sake!"

"And Roger?", Catherine asked.

"He is one of our guards", Clarisse explained, "He's been watching the outside while Lionel is inside watching Alexis"

"Oh. Of course", Catherine replied, registering the name, "Well, that certainly is a lot of guests"

"Nanny, you do not have to treat Roger or Lionel as guests. They are there to protect Alexis, but they can come here for anything they need"

"No, no, no. They are doing us a great service and those security boys are sweet lads. Besides Alexis, they are the only ones I can stand in that 'ouse at the moment. I never met such a needy, selfish group of... Oh my Lord! Is that the time? We have to move, move, move!"

"Aright. Well, Robert will be back with Lori, Michael, Mary-Beth, Jocelyn and Justin any minute"

"Who's Justin?", Clarisse asked.

"Jocelyn's husband", Catherine reminded her.

"Oh yes. Of course"

Wait, wait, wait... I thought Lori's kids were going to their fathers?", Nanny asked.

"No. I told you when we decided to move it to your place that my family would be nine. Myself and Robert, Clarisse and Joseph, Lori and her kids, Jocelyn and Justin. Oh, and Clarisse's three guards I did invite... I hope that is alright. It is Thanksgiving"

"Twelve", Nanny replied unblinking, "Plus the twelve at our house. Twenty-four! No problem at all!", Nanny said as she marched out the back door.

Catherine and Clarisse followed behind her, determined to lessen her load by helping out before the Holiday gathering began.

"You mean ten at your place", Catherine called behind Nanny, trying to catch up.

"No!", Nanny said, turning in the path around the lake which connected the two houses, "Wilkes and I thought we may 'ave Thanksgiving in OUR house as well!"

"Oh... right. Ten was... without you and Wilkes. I'm sorry", Catherine replied, feeling badly.

"Aoww, no no, no. I am sorry! I am just overwhelmed chum", Nanny said as Catherine and Clarisse caught up.

Catherine took one of Nanny's arms and Clarisse the other as the three walked to the house.

"We will all work together and Thanksgiving will be wonderful", Catherine assured her, "You'll see"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Nanny! Everything smells so good!", Alexis said with a smile, "I am so glad I am finally part of a real family", she added, giving Nanny a hug.

"Oh, you sweet girl!", Nanny replied, hugging her back.

"Can we eat soon?", Robert asked.

"Robert!", Catherine said, slapping his shoulder.

"What! She's a great cook and I'm hungry!"

"It's alright", Nanny said with a laugh, looking around the kitchen at her friends, "I am so glad you are all here"

Catherine, Clarisse, Alexis, Lionel, Robert, Lori, and Joe had spent much of the late morning and early afternoon helping Nanny cook in the kitchen and prepare the dining room. Wilkes had been put in charge of watching the children, who were playing outside. Although he was not the most suitable for the job, he still felt strange about Alexis being outside for long stretches of time while this stalker was on the loose, not to mention that every time Nanny and he had been in the same room the past week, an argument emerged.

Jocelyn had been laying on the sofa most of the day, her being on borderline "bed rest" at this point in her pregnancy. Justin stayed by her side keeping her company. Katie and the Duke had spent the morning in their room, doing God knows what. Hillary and Kay had spent most of the morning fighting, both deciding that they needed to rest before Thanksgiving dinner. Hillary, openly bringing a bottle of vodka up to her room for her "rest".

"It was our pleasure!", Catherine assured her, "Now, shall we call on the others and get this amazing feast under way?"

"Yes", Nanny said with a smile.

"Err. Do we have bandages?", Wilkes asked as he came in the kitchen, "Sophia seems to have scraped her knee"

"I'll get them", Alexis offered, Lionel following her out of the room.

Everyone else conversed as to which dishes should be taken out first, and how many bottles of wine to put on the table, while Nanny made her way over to Wilkes.

"It wasn't my fault", he said in his defense, "She slipped and fell. I told her to not run so fast..."

"No one is blaming you for a child's skinned knee. Such is life", she said with a smile.

He nodded, "It, err, just seems that we have been blaming each other this week for all of the, you know, craziness around here"

"We certainly 'ave Love", Nanny said, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "I am sorry if I 'ave been blaming you for things being out of your control"

"Well...", he said, taking her hands in his, "Some of it IS my fault. I should have helped out more"

"Per'aps so, but I know why you were just upset about our 'ouse being overran. This IS supposed to be our time after all Love"

"Yes. Precisely! However, you were just trying to be kind to others, which is something I have always admired you for. Please accept my apology"

"Accepted", Nanny said, smiling and leaning in to give him a little kiss.

"I promise to help more with our guests from here on out my dear", he said, placing his arms around her.

"That would be much appreciated Love. Thank you"

"Oh. Err, that reminds me. Would you mind terribly if... we had one more?"

"One more?", Nanny asked, stepping out of his arms, "Dinner is ready, the table is set..."

"She should be along soon, and she can have my spot. You and I can share a place. Remember how you used to sit on my lap when we ate. When we were first married?"

"She? Who did you ask?"

"Oh, well... Just Emily"

"Emily!", Nanny said, a little too loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, yes...", Wilkes replied much more softly.

"You invited your x-wife to Thanksgiving dinner?! And you choose NOW to tell me?"

"Nanny...", Wilkes said with a laugh, knowing everyone was looking at them, "She is not my x-wife. Not really"

"She most certainly is!"

"Please keep your voice down"

"I will not, not, not! You 'ave some nerve, you know that?"

"She is my business partner!"

"You are retired!"

"I am still on the board! You know that... and when I went to lunch with Emily the other day..."

"When you what?! You said you were going to a board meeting!"

"I did go to a board meeting! After which, I had lunch with Emily"

"I see", Nanny replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What on earth has gotten into you?", Wilkes asked, feeling quite frustrated himself.

"Me?! What has gotten into me, me, ME?", Nanny shouted at him.

"Hey, why don't we all just calm down and...", Robert started to interject, from the other side of the room.

"Stay out of this Robert!", Nanny said, feeling instantly guilty.

"Yes. This is none of your business", Wilkes added, waving him away.

"Well EXCUSE me", Robert replied.

Alexis reentered then with the bandages, Lionel following behind her, wondering what was going on.

"Do not talk to Robert that way. 'e was just trying to 'elp!", Nanny snapped at Wilkes, "And what do you mean what 'as gotten into me?! You are the one that 'as been cold, cold, cold all week and now I find out you 'ave been sneaking around with your x-wife"

"I was not SNEAKING and She is NOT my x-wife!"

"She most certainly IS!"

Wilkes took a deep breath and tried to calm down, seeing this was going from bad to worse, "Nanny, Emily and I have been in business together for forty years. We technically were married once, but you know that was only on paper and only to benefit our business. We have been having lunch together for all that time! She is very happily married and more importantly, I am very happily married!"

"YOU are happily married?", Lionel asked with a laugh.

"Yes I am young man!", Wilkes growled.

"Okay", Lionel said, taking a step back.

"Now why are you shouting at poor Lionel?", Nanny asked.

"He implied that I do not love you"

"No. He implied that we are not 'appy together. 'e 'as only known us for a few days for Lord's sake! 'ow do you THINK our marriage looks to 'im OR to your brother? We have been at each others throats all week"

"We just agreed we were going to stop all that!"

"Yes... and then you informed me about Emily, whom you've invited. I assume you extended this invitation on your secret lunch date"

"I have been having lunch with Emily for years! I forgot to mention it to you. I didn't think it mattered. As for inviting her, yes I did. She is my oldest friend and was going to be alone for the Holiday. Her husband is going to be out of town and since WE have had her as a guest in OUR home many times these past couple years, I just assumed..."

"Hello", said a lovely voice as it floated through the kitchen.

Wilkes stepped aside and Nanny came face to face with Emily, whom Nanny had actually always gotten along with fine... before now. She was only a few years younger then Nanny, but quite a bit thinner and much more elegant. She was dressed in a very "put together" suit. She had an air about her, a charm, which could almost rival that of Clarisse.

"I brought dessert", Emily said, holding up a pink bakery box, not quite sure why everyone was staring at her like they were.

Nanny knew there was nothing between Emily and Wilkes. She knew that the craziness of the last week had nothing to do with her, but she still couldn't help but resent her at this moment.

"Welcome", Wilkes finally said, taking the dessert and kissing her cheek very briefly, "Everyone. This is Emily, my good friend and colleague"

"I'll go set another place", Nanny said flatly, as she exited to the dining room.

"I'll go see to Sophie's scraped knee", Lori offered.

"I'll go with her", Clarisse decided, feeling awkward in the kitchen,"We'll bring the kids in to get cleaned up for dinner"

Joseph followed behind the two ladies, "I'll alert the guards that the soups on, so to speak"

"I had better go let Jocelyn and Justin know it's time to eat", Robert said as he left the kitchen.

"I'll come with you", Catherine offered, although she really was going to check on Nanny.

"I suppose someone should go let my father, Kay and Hillary know it is time for dinner", Alexis said as she left for upstairs, Lionel following close behind her.

"Well, I certainly cleared that room!", Emily said to Wilkes.

"It is a bit crazy around here I am afraid", Wilkes said, taking her coat.

"Are you alright Wilkes?", Emily asked, "I have been worried about you. I mean first you run off to the country and buy a home, abandoning the business earlier this year..."

"I didn't abandon it Emily! I retired"

"Yes, well... fine. You seemed very happy and so I was happy for you. Everyone on the board said you were crazy! To marry a nanny, then retire abruptly and move to the country... I mean YOU, in the country! But you seemed happy and so I defended you, and Nanny, to no end. However, the other day at lunch and right now as well... You don't look so happy Wilkes"

"We have just had a rough week. We have TEN houseguests"

"And no staff to wait on them ?!"

"No. no. Nanny doesn't like the idea of having staff. She likes to do things herself. She's been doing everything. She is quite amazing you know... but this week... It is putting a toll on us"

"I see. Well, I shouldn't have come then"

"Tosh. You are always welcome"

"You will tell me if your life becomes an unhappy one won't you?"

"That will never happen. As long as I have Nanny I will be happy. This all will pass. Just a bad week, I assure you"

"Alright", Emily said with a smile, "I have always liked her very much you know"

"Of course"

"Alright then. Let's enjoy Thanksgiving", she said.

Emily leaned forward then to peck his lips. A custom she had done to him in front of both of their spouses on many occasions. A friendly peck and nothing more. However, as Catherine, who had not found Nanny and was returning to the kitchen to look for her, walked in behind them and saw Emily's lips on his, it looked very different. Catherine turned on her heels in record time. They hadn't seen her. She was unsure of how long the kiss lasted. She was unsure of what it meant. She thought about going back in and giving them the third degree, but as she looked up and saw Nanny walking down the hall towards her, all she knew was she had to keep Nanny out of that kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The food is really good", Lionel said to Nanny, "thanks for cooking"

"You are welcome Lionel", Nanny said from the head of the table.

"I always wanted a home cooked meal", he added casually.

"You never had one?", Alexis after him.

"Nope", he said, putting another large fork full in his mouth, "The palace food is really good though"

"What about your mother? Growing up I mean", Joseph asked.

"My mom died when I was small", Lionel replied, again casually, "Never knew my father"

"Ah", Joseph replied, feeling badly for Lionel for the first time since he met him, "Well, I am sorry to hear that"

"It's alright. My Uncle is awesome. Really stepped up to the plate. You know"

"Sebastian is a good man", Joseph agreed.

"So... Emily. You run Brownell Enterprises now that Wilkes has stepped down?", Henry asked.

"I suppose you could say that. We sold part of the company. What remains I oversee and Wilkes of course is still on the board"

"I see", Henry said with a laugh, "My brother never did see a good thing when he had it"

"I beg your pardon?", Wilkes asked.

"You retired when business was booming. Terrible mistake", Henry replied.

"I retired to spend time with my wife. Not a mistake in my book", was Wilkes reply to the Duke.

"Here, here", said Robert.

Nanny looked down at her plate, not looking up at Wilkes or his comments. Robert couldn't help but notice Catherine eyeing Wilkes and Emily in an odd way. He would have to ask her about that later.

"It is nice to be married again. I must admit", Henry said, squeezing his wife's bottom rather obviously.

"Oh! Pookie", she said with a laugh.

"She keeps me young", Henry added.

"I know what you mean. Nanny has that same affect on me", Wilkes replied truthfully, hoping to get a smile from Nanny, but getting nothing.

"Sure", Catherine said under her breath.

Robert heard her and gave her a questioning look, which she shook her head to. She would tell him later.

"Well, that is a bit different", Henry said with a laugh.

"How so?", Wilkes asked.

"She can't be more then a few years younger then you", Henry replied.

"Yes, but love is how you feel when you are with someone. She makes him FEEL younger", Alexis pointed out.

"Exactly", Wilkes said with a smile.

"Nanny is older then you. Isn't she Wilkes?", Emily asked.

"Ah... Yes. Actually. A few years. Not that it matters"

"Of course it doesn't matter", Emily said with a laugh, her eyes falling on Catherine across from her who gave her an icy stare.

"I am older then Joseph", Clarisse pointed out.

"Yes, but with legs like yours who cares", the Duke replied, polishing off his fourth glass of wine.

Joseph was about to reply to his rude comment, when Lionel piped up.

"Excuse me Sir. I think it would be wise for you to show more respect for the Queen"

The Duke looked Lionel up and down, "Who the heck are you?"

"Palace security. I was trained by the best. My job is to protect the royal family"

"I see", Henry replied, "Well. I did not mean any offense. I apologize your majesty"

Clarisse nodded, not wanting any more drama then there already was.

"I can't believe the Queen of Genovia is gracing our table in fact", Henry continued, "It is a small world isn't it"

"This is boring!", Eloise complained, "Can we kids go play?", she asked, looking from Nanny, to her mother, to Alexis.

"Go ahead", Kay replied.

All of the children followed Eloise's lead.

"I'll head out and watch them", Lori offered, wanting to escape the dinner table like everyone else anyhow.

"Yep, its really something...", Henry continued, "My brother, a knight, marries a nanny and the Queen of Genovia marries her security guard! Can you believe it?"

"It is pretty amazing", Kay said, laughing along with Henry and Katie.

"And YOU married someone the same age as your daughter!", Alexis pointed out to her father, "YOU are a gold digger!", she said to Katie, "And YOU Kay, spend as little time with your child as possible. You are certainly in no position to judge loving relationships. Now if you excuse me, I am going to assist Lori with the kids"

Most of the table watched as the usually calm Alexis stormed out of the dining room, dropping a kiss on Nanny's cheek on the way and thanking her once again for dinner. Lionel followed behind her as per usual, but he stopped by the Duke on the way out.

"She's quite a girl!"

"Yes", Henry replied, not sure what to say.

"I'm trying to get her to go out with me... I may need your address. Just in case things get serious and I have to ask you for her hand", Lionel said before he left.

"My daughter is not marrying THAT", Henry said with a huff.

"She told you!", Hillary said to Kay.

"Oh yeah and you're mother of the year! Why don't you go sober up!", Kay replied.

"We better get going", Jocelyn said to Justin.

"Are you feeling alright honey?", Robert asked.

"Really tired Dad", she replied.

"Let's get you home", Justin said as they stood.

"Oh, I just remembered that Daddy picked us up and the meal is only half over..."

"Nonsense. If you are feeling tired we will bring you home to rest", Catherine assured her.

"I hate to brake things up", Jocelyn said to Nanny, "You haven't even served dessert yet"

"Don't be silly", Nanny said, "I think Thanksgiving is just about over anyhow"

"But sweetheart. We only just began", Wilkes pointed out.

"You go ahead", Nanny said as she got up, "I'm a bit tired myself. I'm going to lay down. Happy Thanksgiving everyone"

She retreated from the room, leaving a silence in the air.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends or Enemies?

THREE DAYS LATER

"Lionel and Alexis went on date?! He's really grown on her", Clarisse said with laugh.

"Yes. It seems so", Joseph said, chuckling over his coffee.

"And maybe you too?", Clarisse asked with a smile, "Don't think I haven't noticed that you have been getting along with him these past few days"

"He hasn't been screwing up for once", Joseph said with a shrug.

"You look at him differently now, knowing he grew up without parents. Don't you?"

"I'm a compassionate person. I suppose it does explain some things. He still has a long way to go before he's a top guard, but he is trying. He's doing a good job with Alexis. I'm just trying to give the kid a brake"

Clarisse smiled at him, "You're a good man Joseph"

"Anyhow, I am not sure you could say they had a date. He bought dinner and brought it up to her"

"Wilkes still won't let Alexis leave the house? That must be driving her crazy!"

"According to Lionel, they are going into Manhattan tomorrow. Eloise has gone with Kay on a trip and Alexis wants to do some Christmas shopping"

"Do you think that is wise?"

"The girl has to live", he said with a shrug, "Lionel will be with her, as well as Roger. It should be fine"

"I remember when you never used to let me do anything. Always so concerned that a sales girl from Bloomingdales would be preparing to assassinate me", she said with a laugh, "I know it was your job to guard me however. I always felt safe with you"

"I hope you still feel safe with me"

"Of course. I trust no one with my life more"

"It was a bit more then my job", he pointed out, "Watching the woman you love, who happens to be a high profile world leader, walk around in society not knowing when the next mad man is going to jump out, is a kind of torture I would wish on no one"

"I know darling. Our lives have never been easy... and they never will be"

"They'll be better. Very soon. I promise you. It's time we get to sit back and let someone else rule the country and attend every function under the sun"

"Yes. After we deal with Rosa... It's our time", she said with a smile

He took her hand over the table, just as Catherine walked in the door. She had a paper bag full of Groceries that she dropped on the table. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Catherine? What happened?", Clarisse asked.

"Have you seen Nanny or Wilkes this morning?", Catherine asked them.

"I saw Wilkes' car leave early this morning when I was out front with the guards. I haven't seen him since", Joseph replied.

"Nanny was just out in her garden a few minutes ago. She gave us a big wave. I must say we were happy to see her in good spirits. She was so upset on Thanksgiving and we haven't seen her much since", Clarisse added.

"Well, her spirits won't be up for long", Catherine said, taking a seat.

"What are you talking about?", Clarisse asked.

"This can't be happening. It can't be true", Catherine said, closing her eyes.

"What can't be true? Don't tell me they stopped making Ding Dongs", Robert asked, looking through the bag.

"This is serious Robert", Catherine replied.

"You bet it is. I love those things! Oh good, here they are"

"What is going on Catherine?", Clarisse asked again.

Catherine exhaled, "I think Wilkes is having an affair"

Clarisse and Joseph looked back at her shocked, as Robert cracked up laughing.

"What is so funny?!", Catherine demanded.

"Wilkes? Have an affair? Wilkes! You're a riot Catherine", Robert replied.

"I must admit it does seem very unlikely. Despite this past week and a half, he and Nanny are so in love!", Clarisse commented.

"That is what I thought too... until I walked in on him kissing Emily"

"What?!", they all replied.

"On Thanksgiving. I was going to tell you Robert, but I wanted to be sure. I kept replying it in my mind, thinking maybe it was a friendly kiss... although it was on the lips. Wilkes has certainly never kissed ME on the lips, but he and Emily are very close..."

"Yeah, he better not kiss you on the lips", Robert commented.

Catherine continued, ignoring her husband, "But then this morning... I was at the market and heard the most awful rumor"

"You have to be very careful about rumors Catherine", Clarisse warned.

"I know, but I checked it out afterward and they were right"

"Who was right about what?", Robert asked.

"I overheard Margo, the woman that runs the market, telling Joyce Naslow, from across the lake... Oh! I hate even repeating it!"

"Come on Cath. You've got to tell us", Robert said, moving closer.

"Apparently Wilkes' car was at that little dive of a motel at the top of the hill on Friday morning and again on Saturday... and again this morning!"

"What?", Robert asked, "There's no way"

"I saw it Robert!"

"A car that LOOKED like Wilkes' maybe"

"Yes, and had Wilkes getting into it"

"You saw HIM", Robert asked.

Catherine nodded, "I still feel sick. He came out of one of those little rooms and I am fairly certain... no, I am SURE that he leaned back in to kiss someone goodbye"

"My God", Clarisse replied, "I NEVER would have guessed"

"He got in the car and drove away. I didn't see any other cars around. So then I went to the front desk and asked about it. The manager wouldn't confirm that it was him, but he did tell me that the guest had been in three mornings in a row and had only stayed a couple of hours"

"Who do you think he's meeting there?", Joseph asked.

"Emily! I'm sure of it now", Catherine replied.

"She doesn't strike me as a motel type", Joseph pointed out.

"Definitely not", Clarisse agreed.

"But neither is Wilkes. Perhaps that is the point. They feel they won't get caught there", Catherine supposed, "Robert, what do you think?"

"What do I think? ...I think I'm gonna kill him!", Robert said as he began to pace the kitchen, "No. First I'll brake his nose. Then I'll kill him. What's the matter with him? Here we've trusted him and let him into our lives... Nanny is a good person. A damn good person! To hurt her like this... He is my best friend! Well... not any more!"

"Perhaps you should be certain before you brake anyone's nose", Joseph suggested.

"Joseph's right", Catherine said, thinking about it, "It is not enough to see him leaving the scene. We need to catch him in the act. Then once we are certain we can tell Nanny... and brake her heart! Oh my poor chum"

"How are we going to catch him?", Robert asked, "Seems like you got as close to the scene as you can get"

"He gets the same room every morning", Catherine replied, "We'll get there first. You can pick the lock and we can hide in the room"

"I don't know Catherine", Robert said, thinking it over.

"For Nanny. We have to know for sure"

"It's a really strange thing to do Cath..."

"Nanny would do anything for me. I intend to do the same for her"

"Alright", Robert agreed, after thinking for another moment, "Tomorrow morning"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Sounds like things are a bit more peaceful over at your place then", Clarisse said to Wilkes and Nanny, as the group sipped their coffee after dinner.

"A bit, yes. We still 'ave Alexis, Lionel, 'enry and Katie with us, but having all the children gone makes it a bit more peaceful. Not to mention 'illary and Kay who act like children for Lord's sake! I am embarrassed sometimes that I 'ad a 'and in raising those two"

"That's not your fault Nanny", Catherine replied, "Some people are just spoiled, especially people who come from wealth. They think they can have anything they want whenever they want no matter who it hurts!"

Wilkes noticed Catherine was looking at him, but no. He must have been mistaken.

"It is no trouble having Lionel and Alexis. Of course we still want to get to the bottom of this stalker business...", Nanny added.

"No updates there. The guards have seen nothing", Joe replied, "I have a feeling Lionel may be wanted to guard her for the rest of her life however"

"They are kind of cute together, aren't they?", Nanny said with a smile, "They're going Christmas shopping tomorrow"

"I'm a bit nervous about that", Wilkes admitted, "What do you think Joseph?"

"I think she has to live. Lionel will be by her side and Roger will follow them. As I told Clarisse this morning, I should think it will be fine"

"I wish I could simply keep everyone I love under my wings so that no one could harm them", Wilkes said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they'd be safe from harm then!", Catherine said sarcastically.

"I bet you will be happy when the Duke and Katie leave", Robert added quickly, after shooting Catherine a look.

"Yes!", Wilkes said with a laugh, "Just a few more days. Isn't that right sweetheart"

"For sure, sure, sure", she sad with a sigh of relief.

The others nodded politely.

"Well, we had better get going", Wilkes said, looking at the time, "I have an early morning tomorrow"

"Oh? Doing what?", Catherine asked.

"Oh... err, golf game"

"Oh yeah? Maybe Robert can join you", Catherine said, looking Wilkes in the eye.

"No. No. I am already paired up. Perhaps next time"

"Who are you playing with?", Catherine pursued.

"Oh... err"

"It doesn't matter Cath. Let's let them get home and get some rest", Robert said, thinking Catherine was being too obvious.

"Sure thing", Catherine said to Wilkes, before turning to Nanny, "I love you Nanny!", she said, hugging her tightly.

"Oh!", Nanny said with a laugh, almost falling over, "I love you too chum. See you tomorrow everyone"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"Bye now", Joseph said to Nanny and Wilkes, before he let the guards know they were locking the door for the night. He locked the door and turned back to the others, "I don't understand it. They looked so happy tonight"

"That doesn't mean anything. She's happy because he's in a good mood and they are getting along and he's happy because he's getting... well, you know", Robert pointed out.

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

"Well, I'm just saying it explains their moods"

"He was certainly lying about the golf game", Joseph commented.

"Clearly", Clarisse agreed, but feeling this was all a bit out of the realm of their business, added, "perhaps we should turn in darling"

"Sure", Joseph said, taking her hand.

"Night", Catherine and Robert said to the other couple.

"Goodnight", they replied, as they left hand in hand.

"Well, looks like it is just you and I", Robert said to his wife.

"You know I am not going to be able to sleep tonight", Catherine said, taking a seat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Oh yeah?", Robert asked, arching an eyebrow.

She gave him a look that told him not to push his luck.

"Sorry", he said.

"Don't be. You're one of the good ones. Come here"

Robert sat beside her and draped her legs over his lap, "There might be a reasonable explanation"

Catherine gave him a look that said she very much doubted that.

"Alright. Probably not. Life is going to change. That's for sure"

"She's keeping that house! If he even THINKS about taking it from her..."

"They may stay together. People do move past this kind of thing"

"I wouldn't!"

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference", he said seriously.

She smacked his arm and he caught her hand, before bringing them down to a laying position and kissing her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, though not boring either. It was an embrace that expressed safety and love.

"Why can't all men be gentlemen like yourself? ", she asked when the kiss broke.

"Can I get that on a tape recorder?"

She smiled at him, playfully smacking his arm, "No, but you can get the scrabble board and a bottle of wine"

OOOOOOOOOOO

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hurry up! He'll be here soon!", Catherine said as Robert walked over. He had parked the car in the shopping plaza across the street.

"Wow. This place is a dump!", Robert said as Catherine shut the motel door behind them.

"Were you expecting it to be nice?! Where should we hide?"

"Gees. I don't know. Do you really want to touch ANYTHING in this room?"

"Robert be serious!"

"I am!", he said, looking around.

"How about the bathroom?", she suggested.

"One of them may go in there, but maybe in the shower?"

"Alright", she agreed and they made their way to the bathroom shower.

Upon opening the curtain and looking inside, Catherine closed it again immediately.

"Pretty nasty!", Robert commented.

"Where now?", Catherine asked.

They walked back out to the main room and Robert walked over to a closet. He turned the knob, but nothing happened.

"Locked", he replied.

"There IS nowhere else!"

"There is one more place", he said, pointing to the bed.

"Under the bed?!"

"Yep"

"Robert, no! That's the last place I want to be once they... begin"

"Well, we can go in the bathroom and hope they don't have to pee!"

"She'll have to pee! Trust me", Catherine replied.

"Well then it's under the bed or we forget the whole thing"

Their minds were made up for them when they heard a key in the door. Catherine froze, her eyes fixed on Robert, who grabbed her hand and rushed to the bed. Catherine slid under easily, but it took Robert a bit longer to maneuver himself underneath. He had just managed to get under when the door opened.

"Here we are", Wilkes said as he closed the door, "This door really sticks. I am sorry that this place is so, you know, shabby... but at least no one suspects we are here"

Catherine's nails dug into the carpet. How dare he! Robert struggled with the smell of the carpet below his nose. He wasn't sure how long he could stay under there.

"Let me take your coat", Wilkes said.

Catherine and Robert heard the rust of them taking of their coats off. Followed by the unmistakable sound of two people kissing. It went on for quite a while, Catherine's anger rising closer and closer to the surface all the while.

"You're so beautiful", Wilkes said in between kisses, "I could barely sleep last night thinking about this morning"

"Are you alright?", Robert whispered to Catherine, seeing her face turn bright red.

Catherine nodded, thinking about how satisfying the smack of her hand across Emily's face was going to be once she came out.

"You're so quiet on these mornings", Wilkes said, followed by the sound of more kissing.

They heard some muffled whispers, followed by Wilkes moaning just a bit and continuing in a quieter tone, "Well, certainly. I wouldn't want to take your attention away from that"

Wilkes was wearing suit pants and dress shoes. Emily, brown flat heeled boots that came up to below her knee and panty hose. They couldn't see above that, but she presumably had a skirt on. Their feet shuffled a bit closer to the bed and Catherine gulped. Should they come out now? No, they would wait a little bit longer to REALLY catch them in the act. That way their was no lies about what they were doing there. Robert saw them getting closer and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Do you think anyone knows?", Wilkes asked, when they stopped a few feet from the bed.

Emily must have shook head, because they heard Wilkes reply that he didn't think so either. Before the sound of more deep kisses. Catherine looked at Emily's legs then. She smiled to herself, noticing that Emily was putting on weight. Wilkes then suggested that he put some music on. He stepped away to the bedside table and put some soft music on the little clock radio. Mean while, Emily walked to the bed and sat down. She took off one boot and then the other, before her legs swung up onto the bed out of sight.

"Comfortable?", Wilkes asked, approaching the bed, "You know, even in a room like this you look so classy, so beautiful"

Catherine and Robert heard more kissing, as Wilkes bent over the bed. Catherine had to fight the urge to kick him as hard as she could in the ankle. They then heard a whispered giggle from Emily, followed by a pair of pantyhose floating to the ground. Wilkes kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. More kissing. His belt landed on the floor next, followed by his pants. They would need to make their move soon. Catherine had no interest in actually hearing them do, what they were clearly there to do.

"I remember the first time I saw you", Wilkes said through his kisses, "Seems like yesterday, though it was years ago"

Catherine rolled her eyes at Robert.

"We have to do it soon", Robert whispered to her.

Catherine put her finger up. She wanted to wait one more moment. After all the pain they were causing poor Nanny they deserved to be humiliated, she reasoned.

"I love the way you do that", Wilkes said after another moment,seeming to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

"Catherine...", Robert whispered, starting to feel very uncomfortable. He had to get out of there.

Catherine was about to agree when the bed shifted above them.

"I'll be right back", Wilkes said, "We forgot to put down the silk sheets. God only knows what is living on these sheets"

They saw Emily's feet get out of bed then and Wilkes protest that no, he would have gotten them. She shushed him, kissing him before she she crossed the room to where their things were.

"When she gets back in", Catherine whispered in Robert's ear.

Robert nodded in reply. They watched as Emily's feet came back to the bed. She was doing a little tip toe dance, probably not wanting to put he bare feet on the carpet for too long Robert reasoned. After smelling it for the last ten minutes, he didn't think he would be eating any time soon. Catherine noticed what big feet Emily had. Why they were almost as big as Nanny's. Emily went a little to far to the right then, stubbing her toe.

"Aoww! My sainted Aunt Fanny!"

Catherine's and Robert's eyebrows shot up as they looked at each other.

"Are you alright sweetheart?", Wilkes asked from the bed.

"Aoww, yes, yes, yes. I just stubbed my toe. I'll be alright love", she said as she reentered the bed.

"It's Nanny!", Robert whispered to Catherine.

"Yes", Catherine said, her mouth forming into a smile, "Oh, I am SO happy!"

Robert looked at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Catherine... it's Nanny!"

"I know", she replied.

"Our FRIENDS, whom are MARRIED and doing absolutely NOTHING wrong are about to share a very private and personal moment... to which we are about to hear every second of!", he whispered as quietly as possible.

"Let's get out", Catherine said, about to slide out of her side. He grabbed hold of her before she did.

"How the heck are we going to explain this?!", Robert hissed.

The bed above them started to make some suspicious little creeks and Catherine knew it was now or never.

"Stop!", she shouted.

"Oh God", Robert said, placing his hands over his face. He was never going to be able to face Wilkes again.

Above them, they heard Wilkes say, "What on earth!"

"I think there's someone under there!", Nanny said to Wilkes.

"Don't be alarmed", Catherine continued, thinking how frightened she would be if she thought someone was under her bed, "It is just... Robert and Catherine"

She covered her own face then. Trying to think of what on earth she and Robert were going to tell them in way of an explanation.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
